Tarnished Silver
by WithDemonWings
Summary: After the Dark Lord is defeated Draco, who was thought to have joined him is freed from his prison. Thanks to his father he has nothing left. Thanks to Snape he befriends Harry, can he help Draco start new? Contains slash, violence and rape. HPSS DMRL
1. Silver Only Bends

**01 Silver Only Bends**

Draco Malfoy sat huddled in a corner of a room wrapped only in the tattered blanket he was allowed when his _Master_ wasn't around. He shivered violently because he could practically feel the infection spreading. At this moment he hated his father more than the monster he had been sold to.

_._

School had just let out and Draco had only been home for a week when his father had demanded he come with him to a meeting. He had turned 16 less than a month before school had let out, and while he knew it was coming, he hadn't looked forward to the day when he would have to follow in his father's footsteps and accept the Dark Mark. Draco had refused, stating that Tom Riddle was not his master and never would be.

After almost two weeks of torture at the hands of both his father and Voldemort, Draco still refused to bow down to the mad man.

The Lestrange brothers had, at one point, dragged him from his cell but Draco had no idea when because he'd lost all concept of time. His mother was with his father and she looked like she'd been crying.

'Dragon,' she whispered tears glistening in her eyes.

'Kneel boy, and give yourself to me,' Voldemort demanded just as Narcissa cried out suddenly. Lucius had pulled her to himself and had his wand at her throat.

Draco met his mothers gaze, and she gave him a teary smile, 'be true to yourself my Dragon,' she managed, seemingly having resigned to her fate.

Draco steadied himself before he met Voldemort's gaze defiantly, 'no,' he stated, a sneer curling his lip.

'Then die,' Voldemort hissed, brandishing his wand. Everything after that happened with surprising speed. Narcissa let out a battle cry as she broke free of her husband's hands, driving her elbow into his chest, and ran to her son. Voldemort stood as he calmly, and with a bored tone, cast an Avada Kedavra.

Somehow Narcissa had managed to get between the curse and Draco and he watched as the life drained from his mother eyes as she died for him. Had he not been in shock he would have noticed the small smile that she wore in death.

_._

Draco endured another two weeks of torture before Voldemort thought of something else to do to him.

'It is clear that your son is stronger than you gave him credit for Lucius,' Voldemort all but hissed.

'My Lord?' Lucius asked confused.

With a flick of his wrist Voldemort had Draco chained, spread eagle, on a stone table, naked. Voldemort was the first to enter Draco with no lubricant and no preparation. Draco bit back a sob, he would not cry. Not now, not after the violence he had endured up until now. Not after watching his mother die. Voldemort didn't last long and be pulled out rather viciously.

Lucius ran a hand along the scarred, bloodied back of his son, 'may I, my Lord?' he asked spreading Draco apart further giving the Dark Lord and himself a clear view of Draco's bloodied and torn anus.

'He is your son, Lucius,' Voldemort stated blandly.

Lucius gave an amused sneer, 'I have no son,' Voldemort cackled as Lucius mounted his son, using his Lord's semen and his son's blood as lubricant he thrust violently into his son who bit his lip as he tried to stay silent.

That night, Draco was cleaned and healed by several house-elves and allowed a small nest of ratty blankets in the corner of Lord Voldemort's bed chambers.

He was only allowed on the luscious bed when Lucius or Lord Voldemort wanted to use him, which was quite frequently.

_._

A few days after the first violation Draco felt a foreign magic tingle through him and he knew that he was simply Draco Abraxas. He was no longer a Malfoy, maybe he could be a Black, he thought wistfully, as he tried to unsuccessfully to sleep, not knowing when next Lucius or Tom would want to use him again. He had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep his tears at bay.

_._

Draco had no idea how much time had passed after that but he was pretty usre he should have been on the Hogwarts Express but he wasn't, he was still bruised, still bleeding, still defiant as he huddled in the corner farthest away from the door. He could hear voices outside, yelling and small explosions.

A battle, someone was here! They had found the mansion which was an old Malfoy mansion that had been gifted to the family from the Parkinson's some generations ago.

Maybe they were dead, Draco allowed himself a small glimmer of hope. He couldn't see anyone save for the massive snake that Voldemort kept as his familiar. She coiled ready to strike but he lost his small bit of hope when the snake relaxed and began to move toward him.

Suddenly the snake was gone.

Then a form appeared and he had no idea who it was and all he noticed was that the form was a tall dark haired male. That was all he needed, it was Voldemort so he pushed the blanket off and moved to kneel next to the bed like he'd been taught. It meant that there would be less pain.

'Oh Merlin,' a voiced moaned sadly above him.

He refused to look up, it was a hallucination brought on by the fever, that's all it was.

Someone was kneeling in front of him, 'Circe, what have they done to you, my Dragon?' a soft male voice said.

Only two people in the world called him Dragon and one of them was dead. That meant, no, he was dead, they had told him and they had made him watch the man die. He looked up slowly, reluctantly and he met coal black eyes.

A single sob escaped Draco's throat as he launched himself at the man now sitting in front of him.

Severus Snape held the boy gently as he wrapped the cleanest blanket around the boy in his lap. He cradled the boy gently to his chest and after murmuring softly to the boy he activated a port key.

_

* * *

09/23/10_

_So, yes, this was started ages ago, however I'm currently going through this and doing a little editing and whatnot. I will be posting a new chapter every other day, I hope. _

_If you have any ideas for this, or anything else please feel free to message me, I can't guarantee it but I will try to do it. Especially if it's just a smutty oneshot! ;) _


	2. Healing the Dragon

**02 Freedom**

Draco clutched to his saviour as he felt the familiar pull of a portkey.

The only thing Draco knew when they landed was that Severus had come for him.

Severus looked around the busy infirmary, holding his bundle as tightly as Draco was clutching at his robes.

'Take him to the back room!' a voice shouted over the noise but Severus wasn't sure who had shouted.

He carefully manoeuvred them through the throng of injured people and eventually, Severus found Remus in the back room sitting next to a sleeping Harry. Remus' arm was in a sling and his leg was stretched out in front of him.

'How is he?' Remus asked watching Severus with Draco, he didn't move to help, namely because he couldn't help but also because he didn't want to startle Draco.

'I don't know,' Severus replied sitting on the bed with Draco who was still clinging to his robes. 'What happened?' he nodded to Harry, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

'Exhaustion, the crazy fool over exhorted himself helping Poppy and Bill,' Remus replied, with a fond, if slightly exasperated smile.

'Insolent brat,' Severus said fondly, shaking his head, 'never listens to anyone,' Remus had to grin at the affection in Severus' voice. 'And you, Wolf?' he asked eyeing the bandages on Remus.

'Silver,' Remus replied holding up his bandaged hand. 'It'll take a little bit longer to heal than normal.'

'It's just a paper cut, Mr Finnigan!' Poppy shouted slamming the door shut, effectively locking out the entire infirmary. 'Honestly, you'd think that this was the apocalypse the way some people react,' she muttered to herself shaking her head.

'Severus, you're going to have to extract yourself from Mr. Abraxas, otherwise my scans won't be accurate,' Poppy said softly.

Severus nodded and gently pried Draco's hand from his robe, all the while murmuring softly to the boy. He whimpered softly and Severus looked to Poppy, 'can we give him a calming draught or dreamless sleep?' he asked clearly worried.

Poppy sighed and pulled a phial from one of many pockets. 'It's a mild sedative which is all I can give him until I know the extent of the damage.'

Severus nodded in thanks and turned his attention to Draco, 'Dragon?' he called softly, 'Dragon, can you look at me?' he helped Draco turn to him, 'I'm going to give you a potion, it'll help you to relax so Poppy can help you.' Draco tried to pull away shaking his head. 'My Dragon, no one is going to hurt you. Not here. Not anymore.' Severus ran his hand through the tangled mess gently. 'I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here the entire time.' Suddenly Draco latched back onto Severus and buried himself in him when he caught sight of Remus who was sitting on Harry's bed.

'Remus, you should probably take Harry down to Severus' rooms for now.' Poppy said softly. Remus nodded and gently shook Harry awake.

'Harry, cub, come on. You have to get up.' Harry moaned and rolled over. 'Come on Cub, only for a few minutes, you have to go back to Sev's room.'

'Nuh-uh,' came the muffled reply.

'Come on,' with Poppy's help Remus hauled Harry up with his good hand and draped one arm over his shoulder and the other went around his waist. Harry lulled against Remus who smiled gratefully at Poppy who cast a featherweight charm on Harry because while Harry was light Remus was still weak.

It took a little shuffling and the recruitment of Neville, who was helping Bill in the infirmary, Remus and Harry were on their way to Severus' chambers.

'Look they're gone,' Severus said softly, 'It's just you, me and Poppy who just wants to help you.'

Draco reluctantly pulled his head away from Severus and looked around, he slowly let go of Severus so the older man could take half a step back but kept his hand on Draco's arm.

'Alright Draco, I'm just going to run a few scans just to see how you are, it'll only take a second,' Poppy offered gently, as she began to run a diagnostics. A few seconds later she was finished and rolling up the parchment that had appeared.

'How is he Poppy?' Severus asked anxiously.

'Physically, he's got no broken bones but several bruises and cuts. He's dehydrated and malnourished and he's been raped repeatedly for the last several months, at least. Mentally, I have no idea.' She replied softly. 'I can give him a saline solution to help with the dehydration and then a nutrient potion. I'd like him to stay here for a day or two then you can take him down to your rooms.'

'Thank you Poppy.'

The normally stern medi-witch placed a gentle hand on Severus' shoulder. 'He'll be all right,' she said softly before leaving the pair alone. She came back a few minutes later with several potions including the saline solution, nutrient potion and a general healing elixir. She handed Severus the pinkish-purple solution, 'make sure he takes this every six hours,' she directed, 'mix it in with his food or his tea if you want. Only give him that when he's finished the other two, his system isn't strong enough yet.'

Severus nodded, 'Get some sleep Severus, you won't be any help to anyone if your exhausted.'

**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Mpreg? Creature blood? Bizarre inheritance? If there is something you want to see in this let me know about that as well.**

**Please go "vote" in my poll?**

**Ta!**


	3. Polishing Silver

Draco started awake, fighting off a faceless attacker.

'Hush Dragon, he can't hurt you.' A smooth voice slid into Draco's mind slicing through the panic.

'Sev?' he asked his voice cracking and barely above a whisper.

'I've got you little Dragon,' Severus replied sitting next to Draco who launched himself at the older wizard.

'You're real, it's real,' it had taken a time or two before Severus could make out what Draco was muttering into Severus. The pair had no idea how long they sat there for as Severus rubbed gentle circles on Draco's back. Eventually Severus realized that Draco had fallen asleep and he lay the boy down and tucked him in, kissing his forehead affectionately. 'Sleep my son,' he whispered taking the blonde's hand in his as he sat back in the chair beside the bed.

*

Down in Severus chambers Harry, who had been barely conscious on the way down had fallen asleep before Neville and Remus could actually get him into bed.

Remus however had been reading on the couch when he'd fallen asleep, his book had slid to the floor with a soft thump.

*

The next time Draco woke he was much calmer. He was alone which he found he didn't mind so much. He could tell from his surroundings that he was not longer at Riddle manor and he was somewhere safe, like Hogwarts. As he was trying to figure what the date was Poppy appeared in the doorway with a friendly smile.

'Mr. Abraxan, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?' she asked as she ran a quick diagnostic over him.

'Stiff and a little sore and um tired but rejuvenated almost.' He replied.

She chuckled softly, 'that would be the healing elixir we gave you. As for the stiffness, that's from being in bed so long. Once you get up and start moving around you'll loosen up some. You'll be good as new in a few days.'

'How long have I been out?' he asked, curious.

'Four days, dear,' she replied, 'you've had everyone quite worried. You've been in and out of it the whole time.' The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, 'Severus will bring you to his chambers after dinner. Don't worry, he insisted that you stay with him and Harry, which is a story they will have to tell you. I made him go to dinner in the great hall. It's the first time he's left this room since you were brought back.'

Draco gave her a small relieved smile and Poppy went to leave.

'Poppy, did... am I...?' he couldn't bring himself to actually ask the question he wanted to but Poppy seemed to know what he was asking anyway.

'I'm sorry child, we were too late,' Poppy replied sadly. 'If you want I can,' she started to offer to get someone to talk to but Draco wouldn't have it.

'I'm fine,' he said abruptly, 'I didn't want it anyway.' he snapped, his tone cold as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

'Alright,' Poppy gently patted Draco's leg, 'if you change your mind...' she trailed off leaving him alone to brood, his arms absently going to his abdomen.

*

'How's he doing?' an anxious Severus asked as he didn't race into the infirmary, Harry and Remus behind him.

'He's awake,' Poppy replied, getting up from the floor, she'd been cleaning out the bottom drawer of a filing cabinet, which wasn't ever a good sign with the Medi-Witch.

'What's wrong?' Remus asked obviously concerned for the young blonde.

Poppy sighed and glanced at the door to Draco's room, 'he'll hate me for telling you but you should know.' She knew she shouldn't be telling these people, but Severus was Draco's only parent and she hoped that Remus and Harry would be able to help Draco where he refused to believe he needed it.

She sighed and ushered then into her office where she closed and warded the door, 'Sit down,' she waved a hand making more chairs appear.

'Poppy please,' Severus began, Harry found Severus' hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

'Sorry,' she gave Severus an apologetic smile, 'there isn't an easy way to say this which is probably why I'm stalling,' she cut off Severus' growl much to Remus' and Harry's amusement. 'Before you rescued him, he had miscarriage and there wouldn't have been anything anyone could've done to stop it,' Poppy said cutting off anything that Severus could have said. 'The way that he was treated, his body wouldn't have been able to withstand a pregnancy any longer than he did.'

'He knew?' Remus asked.

'You always know,' Harry said quietly. Severus brought Harry's hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

'Is there anything we can do?' Severus asked after a moment.

'Be patient,' Poppy and Harry replied together.

*

Harry left Remus and Severus with Poppy to discuss Draco's treatment. He knocked gently on Draco's door and stuck his head in. He found Draco reading, 'you want some company?'

Draco studied Harry for a moment before nodding, 'I suppose I could tolerate your presence,' he drawled.

Harry laughed, 'you ready to get out of here?' Harry asked dropping into the chair next to the bed. He seemed to sniff the air, 'this chair smells like Sev?'

'Sev?' Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry blushed, 'Yeah well being tortured together by a mad man, you kind of bond together I guess,' he replied suddenly finding the floor incredibly fascinating.

'You live with him then?' Draco asked more curious then anything.

Harry nodded, his blush darkening slightly, 'yeah I really only feel safe with him around, you know?' he looked up and met Draco's eyes. Draco nodded, he knew. When he had been younger he had only been safe when Uncle Sev had been around and he was safe here at school with Professor Snape.

'Po- Harry, I just... I wanted to apologize. I was a prat to you and I was just trying to be what my father wanted...'

'I'm sorry too Draco,' Harry replied with a grin. 'How about we start over?' he stuck out his hand, 'I'm Harry, Harry Potter.

'Draco, Draco Malfoy,' he replied shaking Harry's hand.

They talked for a while, about whatever came to mind. They were startled when there was a knock at the door and Severus appeared.

'I brought you some clothes to change into,' he held up a bag and Harry went to get it for Draco.

'Thank you, I'll be out in a minute.' Draco replied accepting the bag.

'We can talk in Sev's rooms later, I think we're roommates,' Harry said with mischievous smirk.

'Thank you Harry,' Draco said suddenly and Harry nodded.

'Anytime, you're kind of an alright guy when you're not being the world's biggest jackass,' Harry replied with a grin.

'Shut up you prat!' Draco launched a pillow at Harry who ducked it while laughing. Harry went to leave Draco when he stopped at the door and turned. 'You're not alone you know?' he said softly.

Draco nodded, confused, he had Severus and now hopefully he had Harry.

'You might hate me again but I want to say this. I don't know what you're feeling but I know what it's like,' Harry said carefully watching Draco, 'it hurts like a bitch but it gets better.'

'What are you talking about?' Draco had no idea what Harry was taking about.

'It hurts,' Harry pulled up his shirt to reveal a long angry scar on the left side of his abdomen it disappeared into his pants, 'losing a child, no matter how it was conceived or how it was taken from you. I'll be around if you want to talk.' Harry left Draco in stunned silence.

For a long time Draco stood staring at the spot Harry had been before he threw the closest thing to him, a pillow, at the door with a scream of rage before calming himself to change.

'He's not ready to talk about it yet,' Harry said softly before both Remus and Severus pulled him into a tight embrace.

When Draco finally appeared Harry was playing Hangman with Poppy and Severus and Remus were discussing the merits of an eternal optimist and a never ending pessimist.

**Hi all!**

**I'd just like to thank the 4 people who have left reviews, Thank You! Cookies for you all. :)**

**I still want to know who you want to see Draco with. Or another pairing you would like to see... or something.**

**Depending on how many reviews I get I may have to hold the next chapter hostage and believe me I really, REALLY don't want to do that... **

**So tell me what you think or if you think something should happen or whatever...**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Even if you haven't told me... ;) **


	4. Burnt Phoenix

**In case you missed it, this is now officially a Draco/Remus story with a healthy side of Harry/Severus. Thanks to everyone who voted.**

*~*

The group trekked down to the dungeons in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

As they approached the painting that Draco recognized as the one for Severus' chambers Harry rushed forward hissing to the snake in the painting,

'Everyone has their own password, specific to them. Mine is in Italian,' Severus explained at Draco's confused look when the door swung open for Harry, who wasn't speaking English. "The one I gave to you was simply one that can be used at any door I have so I know that I am needed.' Severus guided the blonde into the rooms as Harry laughed with the painting.

''Mine's in Portuguese.' Remus offered pulling Harry away from the portrait.

'Mine's In Parseltongue,' Harry beamed as he flopped onto the couch, posing suggestively for Severus. Remus rolled his eyes at the pair but Draco hadn't noticed. He was too busy looking around at the room, trying to figure out how it was different from what he remembered.

''What do you want yours to be?' Severus asked still by the portrait.

'Russian,' Draco replied absently as he examined a small moving model of a Hungarian Horntail with a number 4 on it. The thing was oddly familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

Harry shot up, 'you know Russian?' he asked unable or wanting to hide his excitement.

'And German and Italian,' Draco replied putting the dragon down and running a hand along the sword that was mounted to the wall.

'Sev's teaching me Italian,' Harry said somewhere between wistful and dreamily.

Draco smirked, 'Must be slow going.' He had to duck a pillow came flying out of nowhere.

'Just talk to the portrait when you want to set your password,' Severus said, swatting Harry's legs from the couch, 'brat,' he mumbled.

'Git,' Harry shot back, the affection unmissable.

'We,' Remus began in an effort to change the subject.

'I,' Severus cut in with a scowl directed at the werewolf.

'Severus,' Remus amended, 'asked for a new room for you.'

'But it decided that we should be roommates instead.' Harry finished as he moved to the door that Draco didn't remember ever being there before.

'Roommates?' Draco asked not quite horrified.

Harry simply nodded and pushed open the door.

It took a minute for Draco's brain to register what he was seeing, 'Gah! My pupils, my eyes are bleeding!'

The room was done in a mix of red, green, gold and silver, one side seemed to be dominated by the reds and gold's while the other side had the silver and greens. Which in and of itself wasn't a wholly bad colour scheme but somewhere in the middle and bleeding outward the four colours seemed to fighting for dominance. As they watched the colours seemed to situate themselves on the opposite side of the room.

'It's like Christmas exploded in here.' Draco stated in horrified awe.

'I tried to change it myself,' Harry began clearly amused with Draco's analogy, as he had said the same thing, 'but the room wouldn't let me.'

'It should be dome in blues,' Draco began looking around.

'And purples,' Harry added as Draco nodded his agreements.

'And teals,' Draco added after a moment at Harry's grin.

'And silver,' the pair said together.

Remus and Severus came up behind the pair standing behind their respective godson and together the four of them watched as the four mentioned colours blended seamlessly into one another. The colours worked together to decorate the room and none of them seemed to want to dominate the room.

When it was done Harry and Draco both looked rather proud of their teamwork. The room was much calmer now and it looked more like the ocean then something that exploded.

'I like it!' Harry declared collapsing onto the bed with a silver griffin emblazed on the headboard.

'It's much better than the other monstrosity,' Draco sat on the other bed, admiring the silver dragon emblazed on it's headboard.

'Yes let's not speak of that again,' Severus intoned dryly from the door way.

'Ever,' Remus added from his spot beside Severus.

'Deal,' Draco and Harry said together before laughing lightly.

The four settled into an awkward silence for a moment before Remus turned to Severus, 'Chess?'

'Yes, I always enjoy thrashing you,' Severus smirked as he led Remus from the room.

'I beat you once!' Remus said as he followed Severus.

'Harry, can I ask you something?' Draco asked studying the dragon still.

Harry didn't move but he knew what Draco was going to ask, 'You can but I can't guarantee that I'll answer.'

'What happened to you? I mean how did you end up here at this moment, living in Severus' rooms?' Draco hadn't looked at Harry who was now sitting up leaning against the head board of his bed he was clutching a stuffed panda.

'I don't remember a lot of what happened but I'll tell you what I can.' Harry began. 'It started on my birthday, which I spent at Grimmauld Place with the Weasley's and Hermione and Severus and a few others. I was opening presents and one of them, new Quidditch gloves from Ron. They turned out to be a port key.

'I don't travel well, and when I gained my bearings I found myself in front of Voldemort,' Draco shuddered for reasons that others hadn't, Harry gave him a small smile in apology but Draco waved him off, 'I don't know how long it was but he would interrogate me and torture me, then when he was bored he would throw me in a cage and let me rot. Lucius would come and have his way with me do whatever he wanted. Eventually Severus found me and he began to heal me as much as could. One time Lucius found him and he told Voldemort. They began to torture us together. Then Lucius had his grand idea. He made Severus rape me.

'It went on for a long time, every night almost. One night after the torture I felt it. I felt a new life inside me. I took Severus hand and he felt it too. We did our damndest to not let them know but they found out anyway.' one of Harry's hands was gently running over his abdomen.

'Lucius made Severus watch as he cut me open and ripped the foetus out of me. I was devastated and Severus, I'd never seen him so angry and so distraught at the same time. I don't know how but Severus got us out, I think I remember him burning a cane one night. That was three weeks ago.' He smiled faintly. 'I can't be anywhere without Severus, he's my protector, my champion. Now I can be in different rooms as long the door is open but before, when we were first rescued I couldn't not be touching him.'

'How after what he did to you?' Draco asked staring incredulously at Harry.

'That's just it, _Severus_,' he overly pronounced, 'didn't do anything. That was Lucius using Severus as a tool. Severus didn't want to do it anymore then I did. Severus was gentle with me when we weren't in our cell. They figured it would be another kind of torture for us to be together all the time after what they made us do.'

'I still don't know how you can trust Severus after all that.' Draco said wearily. Noticing for the first time that Harry could see Severus through the open door and Severus was glancing at Harry every few minutes.

'We were all the other had for Merlin knows how long and we trust each other, and Draco just because of what he did to me you shouldn't stop trusting your godfather.' Harry said pointedly.

Draco just watched Harry and after a few moments he nodded, 'he's on probation until he can prove that he isn't out to hurt you,' he said turning his attention to Harry, 'and that goes for you too.'

Harry grinned, 'and really that's all we can ask for.' He stood then and headed out to the living room, 'want to watch Remus get his butt whipped?' he asked grinning broadly.

Draco shrugged, 'sure,' he followed Harry out.

Draco sat delicately on the arm of Severus' chair as Harry burrowed into Remus lap. Draco watched in curious fascination as Harry seemed to shrink and grow ears and a tail. After the transformation Harry seemed to be no bigger than a small child, he looked human but he had the features of a cat. He purred as Remus ran a hand through his hair.

'What the hell happened to him now?' Draco asked flabbergasted.

*~*

**Thanks for reading I hope your enjoying this! Feel free to let me know if you have any suggestions or comments.**


	5. From the Ashes

'What the hell happened to him now?' Draco asked flabbergasted.

'Neville,' Remus replied with a grin as Harry growled.

'The students were allowed to brew any potions they needed so long as they were supervised,' Severus began to explain, 'about a week after Harry and I had been rescued Harry was helping Neville with a plant feed solution.'

'This was still when Harry wouldn't leave Severus' side for anything,' Remus interjected.

'Anyway, someone,' Severus took over again.

'Weasley,' Harry growled from Remus' lap.

'We don't have proof Harry.' Remus soothed softly rubbing Harry's ear.

'A mystery ingredient ended up in the solution and it exploded covering Harry and Neville in the liquid.' Severus continued, 'now both Harry and Neville can do a half transformation into a common house cat.' Severus finished.

'They can't go all the way?' Draco asked studying Harry in fascination.

'Nope,' Harry replied from his spot.

'That is so cool!' Draco exclaimed.

Harry who had been incredibly pissed off when he had first found out had come to realise that it wasn't a bad thing. At least in the sense that it wasn't just him who was different, he had Neville and Severus loved it when Harry curled up next to him and started to purr. The low constant vibrations helped give him the best rest he could remember getting.

'It has its perks, especially when someone wants to cuddle,' Harry offered.

Severus scowled at Harry, 'I don't cuddle.'

Harry made a non committal noise and buried himself in Remus, who was laughing at the pair.

'Alright, I can't fell anything below my waist, get off,' Remus unceremoniously dumped Harry off his lap to massage the feeling back into them. He turned back to his game with Severus that he was losing spectacularly.

Harry grumbled as he pulled Draco in front of the fire and dung in the drawer in the table by the couch. He pulled out a deck of cards, 'five card or hold 'em?' he asked pulling a pillow down from the couch to sit on.

'Hold 'em,' Draco replied, finding his own cushion.

'Strip?' Harry asked shuffling the deck.

'Unless you got something else,' Draco replied.

Harry shrugged and dealt out the cards, Remus and Severus watched the game from their own game as Draco and Harry, Harry at a much faster rate than Draco, though both thought it odd. Harry was standing and was about to strip out of his boxers, his last article of clothing when Severus knocked down his own king and stood abruptly.

'Alright, it's getting late off to bed with you.' Severus said wrapping Harry in his robe that had been the first casualty in the poker game.

Harry grinned up at the older man, 'you just want to cuddle.'

Draco stood and stumbled into Remus, who steadied him. Draco blushed as he pulled away from the older man. 'I'm okay, just dizzy is all,' he mumbled.

'Good night Draco,' Remus said softly, letting the blonde go. Draco disappeared into his room before Severus moved. He placed a gentle kiss onto Harry's lips before giving him a gentle nudge toward the door.

'I love you,' Harry said softly to Severus before he glanced at Remus, 'both of you.'

'I love you too cub,' Remus said with a smile.

'And I you my Imp,' Severus claimed him in a longer deeper kiss. With one last longing look at Severus Harry disappeared into his room with Draco. Severus and Remus parted company heading to bed as well.

*

That night Draco woke Harry from his own nightmares. He grabbed his own blanket and pulled Draco into his arms muttering nonsense. Finally Draco settled into Harry and both boys fell back to sleep.

Severus found them the next morning, he woke them and telling Remus where he'd be should anyone need him he stormed out the door, leaving a bewildered Remus in the kitchen. He went to check on the boys who were both curled up on Draco's bed. Well that explain Severus' mood.

A few minutes later a yawning Harry and Draco joined him in the kitchen.

'Where's Sev?' Harry asked smothering some pancakes with peanut butter.

'He stormed off to his lab after waking you two.' Remus replied passing Draco some sausages.

'Gah! That stupid, stubborn, insecure, irritating, assuming, irrational, self-loathing prat!' Harry ranted as he stuffed his pancakes into his mouth, after the fourth mouthful he simply picked up his plate and followed Severus out of the room.

'What was that all about?' Draco asked.

'Severus went to wake you and found the two of you in your bed.' Remus explained, eating his peanut buttered pancakes at a much more sedate pace.

Draco blushed he had practically jumped out of his skin when he had realized that there was someone else in his bed that morning. 'I had a nightmare last night Harry was just offering me comfort.'

Remus smiled, 'I thought as much but Severus is a little insecure when it comes to Harry.'

'Why?' Draco asked curiously.

'Because Sev thinks he doesn't deserve Harry,' Remus replied.

'Oh,' Draco said softly, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

*

'Damn it!' Harry shoved open the door to Severus private lab his foot still holding his plate of food.

'Potter, what have I told you?' Severus demanded angrily.

'And what the hell have I told you?' Harry shot back, not giving Severus a chance to answer. 'If you had bothered to wait you would have found out that Draco had a nightmare last night and I was only giving him comfort. But no you had to get all huffy and storm around.' Harry punctuated himself with a mouthful of fluffy pancake.

'Harry,' Severus began exasperated not even covering what he was feeling.

'No Severus you listen this time,' Harry actually set his plate down, though he had eaten most of the pancakes that were there. 'I barely know Draco. We've been friends for what a day? We want to get along and after everything that we've both been through we need someone to confide in, to seek comfort from only because they know a little of what you're going through. I know I have you and Remus but Draco, he thinks he doesn't have anyone. He had a nightmare last night probably about what his own father has done to him and he needed someone to sooth his fears. That's all I did. Draco is my friend and possibly, in time, my brother but that's all. You are the one I love. You are the one I want to grow old with.' Harry cupped Severus cheeks lightly, 'you're the one whose children I want to carry.' He kissed Severus gently but hungrily.

Severus pulled Harry onto his lap and gaze at him in awe. 'I'm sorry Bandit, I don't know...' he sighed seemingly at a loss for words. 'You make me feel and after so long, I don't know how to handle anything other than anger.'

Harry kissed Severus' softly, 'We'll work together yeah?'

Severus nodded, 'you taste like peanut butter,' he said softly.

Harry laughed and kissed Severus deeply as the older man pulled the lithe body closer and someone moaned softly.

'What the hell are you doing?' an angry voice caused them to jump apart.


	6. Breaking Down

'What the hell are you doing?' an angry voice caused them to jump apart.

'Draco,' Severus began as Harry slid off of Severus' lap.

'No, you don't get to call me that, not anymore.' He snapped at Severus who couldn't hide the hurt that settled in his eyes, 'you know what, I don't want to hear whatever lame excuse you have,' Draco sneered.

'Draco wait,' Harry started as he moved to Draco.

'You're just a fucking slut,' Draco snarled at Harry who stopped in his tracks. Draco didn't notice the tears in his eyes as he swirled around and stormed from the room.

'Well that went incredibly badly,' Severus stated as he pulled Harry into his arms.

'This wasn't how I wanted him to find out.' Harry said softly.

'I know,' Severus whispered, lightly stroking Harry's back.

After a minute Harry pulled away, 'We should go talk to him.'

'He won't listen.' Severus replied not letting go of Harry, 'it's best to let him be for a while. We can talk to him after dinner.'

Harry simply nodded into Severus.

*

Draco had stormed away as far as the next hallway before he collided with Remus.

'Draco what's wrong?' he asked immediately noticing the pain, anger and confusion in the teens eyes.

'I found…' he started, he couldn't quite describe what he'd seen at least without sounding immature, 'he was in his lap and they were snogging,' he finally blurted.

'And is that so bad?' Remus asked.

Draco stared at Remus for a moment, 'you knew,' he says softly realizing that not only has Remus known but probably several other staff members have known and other people in general. Hell on some level Draco even knew. 'Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't they tell me?' he shouted.

'They wanted to but…' Remus began.

'What last night as we bonded wasn't the right time?' Draco shot at him.

'And what would you have said last night if Harry had said oh by the way I'm snogging the one man you see more as a father than your own?' he asked trying to curb his own anger at Draco's selfishness.

He was right. Draco would have reacted in the same way. His own abuse flashed before him, he knew that he wouldn't be entirely comfortable with men for sometime but to see Harry and Severus… it was disturbing.

'Fuck you,' Draco snarled as he shoved passed Remus and fled into the castle somewhere.

'Smooth Remus, real smooth,' he shook his head and went to find the offending couple.

*

Draco tore through the castle and all but flung himself from the front steps. He didn't stop running until he reached a clearing by the lake. His clearing.

He dropped down onto his knees before breaking down sobbing. He wasn't angry at Severus and Harry even if it did seem like it. He couldn't begrudge them their happiness, they were he knew, perfect for each other. No he wasn't angry if anything he was jealous. He wanted to be able to be close to someone like Harry was with Severus. He wanted to be able to sit comfortably ensconced on a couch like Harry had been with Remus last night. He wanted to trust that a man, any man, could see him for himself and not some sex object. He hated what he had become. He hated what Tom Riddle had done to him. And he hated that he couldn't relax around anyone. He had been so tense last night with Harry, Remus and Severus. He knew that Harry had lost on purpose but in the back of Draco's mind he kept waiting to be tied up and used violently.

He wrapped his arms around himself and wish with everything he was that he wouldn't always be so skittish.

He had no idea how long he sat outside for but it had slowly gotten dark and now there was a fine mist about that soaked everything instantly. No amount of drying or warming charms seemed to work. He slowly made his way back to the castle, avoiding everyone.

*

Minerva was startled out of her reading by a soft knock at her door. She had a charm that would amplify any attempts to get her attention no matter how week.

Curious she had absolutely no idea who would be at her door.

No one was more shocked then Minerva was when she found a sopping wet, crying Draco at her door.

'Merlin child, what happened?' she bustled him side her rooms and wrapped him in a blanket before bustling him into her bathroom.

'I'm sorry, Professor, but I didn't know where else to go,' he stuttered through his chattering teeth.

'Why not go to Professor Snape or Professor Lupin?' she asked but instead of answering Draco merely stared at the floor as more tears came unbidden.

'Oh child, what happened?' she asked pulling the blonde into a fierce hug.

Draco simply latched onto her robes and sobbed into her, seeking the comfort that she offered.

'That's it, child, let it out.' She murmured as she gently rubbed his back, trying to calm him.

It took almost 10 minutes for Draco to calm enough to talk and when he did he apologized again, 'I'm sorry for barging in here, I should go.' He said as he tried to pull away.

'Nonsense,' Minerva wouldn't let him go, 'I think a nice hot bath is what you need to chase away these chills and then some soup before going to bed. How does that sound?' she asked as she began to run the bath.

'Thank you,' he whispered softly.

Minerva nodded, 'I'll leave you to your bath, let me know when you would like your soup.' She smiled and left him to his bath.

He sank down into the warmth and sighed, feeling slightly better.

Minerva however had gone straight to her floo, tossing in a pinch she called out, 'Severus Snape,' and waited clearly angry.

*

'Professor McGonagall? What's wrong?' Harry asked staring at the floating head in the fire.

'What's wrong? I have a sopping, sobbing Draco Abraxan in my rooms because he doesn't think he has anywhere else to go!' she hissed, rather cat like, not wanting Draco to hear this conversation.

At her words Harry blanched and looked crestfallen, 'but he's okay, right? He's not hurt or sick or anything?'

Minerva soften slightly at the concern that was showing itself in the way that harry was perched in front of the fire and how he spoke.

'Physically yes but he is incredibly hurt. What happened?'

Harry sighed but it was Severus who replied, 'he found Harry and I alone in my office, in a questionable way.'

'I take it you didn't intend for him to find out this way?' she asked looking from Harry's guilt ridden visage to the overly concerned one that Severus had.

'He will stay with me tonight, but tomorrow I want this mess fixed, am I understood?'

'Yes mum,' both wizards replied together.

Minerva gave them a soft smile before disappearing out of the floo.

After ending the call she stretched before settling back with her book, almost a half hour later Draco emerged from the bathroom looking not quite so drowned rat like.

Minerva supplied Draco with a simple dinner of asparagus soup, which happened to be one of Draco's favourites. He smiled in gratitude before practically inhaling two bowls of soup and half a loaf of bread.

Draco yawned loudly just after the house elf cleared out the dishes.

'My guest room is just to left of the bathroom, have a good night.' Minerva said pushing the younger wizard to the door.

'Thank you Professor,' he said softly before yawning again.

'Minerva, we are not in class,' she replied with a gentle smile.

'Good night Minerva,' he replied with a nod before disappearing into the room and collapsing onto the bed. His emotional breakdown had drained any energy he had had and he was out almost instantly.

*

Harry and Severus began to worry when they didn't see Draco for lunch or dinner and were incredibly relieved when Minerva had called to yell at them.

That night Harry had his own nightmares and ended up with Severus wrapped around him.


	7. Apologize

The next morning found Minerva drinking tea as she read the morning Prophet. She glanced up when Draco appeared in the doorway.

'I'm sorry about just showing up last night Professor,' he said softly not looking at her as he absently scratched his arm.

'What did I tell you last night?' she asked sternly. The smile gave away how stern she wasn't. Draco however only looked confused. 'When we aren't in class call me Minerva, or Minnie if you prefer.' Draco gave her a small smile. He was feeling awkward being in a professor's chambers.

'Would you like some tea?' she asked trying to coax him out of the doorway.

'Yes, please.' He replied gratefully as he sat down finally. They sat in silence for a few moments before Minerva folded up the Prophet neatly before tossing it into the fire. 'Garbage and utter tripe,' she said by way of explanation.

Draco laughed suddenly, it was a low throaty noise that could hardly be classified as a chuckle but it was amused and that was something at least.

'Would you like to tell me what last night was all about?' she asked when Draco finished his toast.

Draco was silent for a long moment before he sighed. 'I found Harry and Sev snogging and I don't know... I guess I just sort of... lost it. I mean I think I knew that they were together but to see it after... I yelled and stormed out and collided with Remus. I realized that he had known and didn't tell me. I know it wasn't for him to tell but it still bothered me, you know?' he didn't wait for her to answer, 'I'm glad that after everything they were put through that they can still be together. I'm not angry, well okay I am but not that they're together but because they didn't tell me, but at the same time I wouldn't have told me either.' He sighed and Minerva stayed silent knowing that Draco wasn't quite finished yet. 'I guess I'm just jealous. I want that, to be close to someone and not have to worry if they just want to fuck me till I bleed,' Minerva winced but Draco didn't notice, 'I just want to trust someone,' he dropped his head onto the table with a dull thud, luckily there was nothing on the table.

'Why don't you talk to Harry and Severus and maybe Remus? No doubt you were probably rude to the poor man yesterday,' Minerva suggested, causing Draco to blush, 'but it is understandable.' She offered him an encouraging smile.

After a few moments Draco stood, 'Thanks you again for letting me stay but I have to go,' they both knew he wanted to go find someone to apologize to. 'I really appreciate it,' he said giving her a soft peck to her cheek which caused the older woman to blush.

'You are most welcome Draco, and don't forget that should you need to talk to someone or if you just want to hide away my door is always open.' She offered gently squeezing his hand.

'Thank you Minerva,' he said again before he disappeared out her door. Minerva just hoped that he would be okay after he talked to Harry, Severus and Remus. Though she figured he would find Remus first because he hadn't been snogging anyone in his office, at least to her knowledge he hadn't been.

*

Draco made his way through the castle both dreading and anticipating finding Remus. He had always liked the easy-going professor even when he'd been forced to sneer at the man or else incur the wrath of his father. He respected the man because unlike a lot of professors he actually knew what he was talking about and because he was an honourable man unlike his own father and Draco respected that. Draco realized that Remus and Harry were very much alike in that way. Both practically wore their hearts on their sleeves and they would always stand up for what they thought was right.

Draco who was lost in thought suddenly collided with a very hard very male body and began to panic. Strong arms kept him from falling as a calm gentle voice tried to sooth him.

'Draco, it's okay, it's only me, it's Remus.' He repeated as it finally penetrated Draco's panic clogged mind.

Draco blushed and tried to hide from the man. 'I'm sorry,' he began to apologize as he tried to extricate himself from Remus' deceptively strong arms. 'I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I just...' he continued to babble his apology and Remus chuckled, a rich friendly sound and Draco stopped babbling.

'It's okay Draco, no one was hurt.' He gave him an affable if concerned grin.

Draco blushed even deeper and looked at his shoes. 'I'm sorry about yesterday,' he blurted, he was about to continue but Remus waved the apology off.

'Its fine, Draco we all have our moments,' he said.

'No it's not! I was way out of line.' Draco protested.

Remus chuckled, 'I almost ripped off James' head when he had Peter tell me that he was dating Lily.'

Draco looked slightly confused, the story seemed to come from nowhere, 'why didn't James tell you?' he asked curious.

Remus smiled in remembrance, 'because he thought I had a crush on Lily, but she was my sister more than anything. After he asked her out she was so excited to tell me the next morning. We waited to see how long it would take James to tell me,' he smirked as Draco laughed lightly.

'I just... I'm sorry,' he said again lamely.

'I know so do us a favour and stop apologizing already,' Remus smirked, 'and anyway you may want to talk to Harry and Sev, they wanted to tell you, but they worried about you and how you would react.' he explained gently making Draco twinge with guilt. He had no doubt reacted exactly how they hoped he wouldn't.

'Do you know where they are?' he asked wanting to get that confrontation over as soon as possible but also wanting to delay for just as long.

'They are in the potions lab, but don't worry, they have company,' he added with a mild smirk, 'besides Harry hasn't let Sev anywhere near him since you stormed off yesterday,' he added clearly amused, 'except of course for when he sought out Sev to chase away the nightmares.' He watched Draco trying to gage his reaction.

Draco paled, his own nightmares were bad, he didn't want to think of what Harry's were like, 'is he okay?' his concern clear in his voice.

'He's fine. He's more worried about you though.' Remus replied, 'well here we are.' He pushed open the door to the labs.

_When the hell did we start walking?_ Draco thought before he was suddenly attacked by something with black hair. He thought but he couldn't be sure he had seen Neville helping a few first years brew a potion, but that couldn't be safe could it?

'Draco I am so sorry we didn't tell you and that you found out the way you did. I wanted to tell you the other night but I didn't know how and,' Harry babbled.

'It's okay Harry, I admit it was a bit of a shock but I knew you were together but I just wasn't ready I guess.' Draco said holding tightly to the younger wizard.

'You're not mad?' Harry asked pulling away to examine his face.

'I am but only because you thought you couldn't tell me,' Draco admitted.

'So are we good?' Harry asked, giving Draco a watered down version of his puppy dog eyes he normally only reserved for Severus.

Draco laughed, 'yeah we're good, on one condition.'

Harry looked worried, 'what?'

'That we talk, about the important things, what's going on in our lives and all that junk,' he said, a little worried that Harry would turn him down.

'Of course,' Harry gave him another fierce hug, it wasn't a long one because Harry felt Draco tense, 'I was so worried you wouldn't want to be friends anymore.'

'It'll take more than you snogging my godfather to turn me away from you,' Draco admitted.


	8. Quidditch

'Oi! Harry! Draco!' Seamus yelled as Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall for lunch. 'We're having a Quidditch game after lunch, you boys in?'

Harry looked to Draco, worried that the crowd would be too much for the blond. 'Yeah sounds like fun,' Draco replied for both he and Harry. Harry beamed.

'Shotty Harry for seeker!' Theo called from his spot at the next table over where he sat next to Millicent, Luna, Greg and Neville.

'Hey, what am I?' Charlie cried indignantly as he appeared with Fred and George.

'Shotty Charlie for seeker!' Seamus called out with a wink at Charlie who grinned lecherously at Seamus.

Theo glared at Seamus who merely grinned innocently.

'Who else is on the team?' Draco asked sitting next to Seamus. 'Well so far it's Theo and Harry, and me, Charlie and you,' the Irishman replied.

'When was that decided?' Draco asked put out that he hadn't even been asked.

Seamus shrugged, 'I just decided now.'

*

The two teams were simply the purple team and the orange team. The purple team was made up of Theo as keeper, Harry as seeker, Luna, Ginny, and Padma as chasers and Dennis and Millicent as beaters.

The orange team consisted of Charlie as seeker, Cormac as keeper, Seamus, Draco and Susan as chasers and Ron and Greg as beaters.

Fred and George had volunteered to be the referees.

The game was for the most part clean, McLaggen the only one using questionable tactics. The teams were evenly matched and Harry and Charlie spent more time teasing each other and the players then actually looking for the snitch, every now and again though one of them would go shooting off in some random direction trying to fake the other out.

They would pull off some risky moves that would leave the crowd breathless and cheering. Severus was cursing Harry's recklessness as Remus, despite his own nervousness at watching both Harry and Draco, who'd had a few close calls himself chuckled lightly at Severus plight. The darker man simply glared at the man.

It was about an hour and half into the game when something happened. Ginny rammed into Draco seemingly trying to get the snitch as Ron accidently shot the bludger in their general direction. It skimmed Draco's thigh.

Ron apologized to his own team member but Draco thought he looked quite smug as did Ginny, despite being yelled at by Harry, Theo, George and Luna. Draco took his penalty shot and scored, the orange team was now up by 30 points.

When the game restarted Harry and Charlie decided to end it as soon as possible not liking the looks that Ron and Ginny were giving Draco, or Harry but only Charlie had noticed those. They agreed that whoever spotted the snitch first would get it and the other would keep an eye on Draco.

Suddenly Harry noticed the snitch and shot after it, Charlie let Harry get it as he was made a lame attempt to follow Harry not taking his eyes off Draco, who had the quaffle and hadn't noticed Harry dive for the snitch.

Harry had to barrel roll to dodge a bludger and he lost sight of the snitch when Dennis flew in front of him. He glanced around looking for the snitch when he caught Ron giving the bludger a particularly nasty swing. He looked where it was headed and Draco was in it's path, already doubled over trying to breath normally, that bludger coming back to him.

Harry shot up shouting, 'Draco! Look out!' as he tried to save his friend from taking the bludger to the head, because that's where Ron had directed it.

Draco only had time to move his head and the ball smashed into his shoulder knocking him off his broom, Theo and Greg the two closest went after him trying to catch him, even as several teachers including Severus, Remus and Minerva tried to slow his fall.

Suddenly someone, well several someone's were yelling at him and something collided with him. Something big and solid and determined, it wasn't Ginny.

Harry only had time to register Cormac McLaggen looking rather smug as he watched Harry plummet to the ground.

It was Severus that managed to cushion Harry's fall seconds before he made contact with the ground. Everything was silent for a full minute before everyone started to talk and yell.

The professors rushed to the ground either heading to Draco or Harry, except for one. Professor Flitwick headed directly to Ron and Ginny as he yelled at McLaggen to get over there. 'Don't think what you did went unnoticed. You will follow me now!' they had never seen the normally laid back professor so angry.

'Why, you can't do anything to us,' Ginny asked, looking quite pleased with herself.

'No I can't, but the ministry can.' Flitwick smirked as the three students looked worried.

'Filius!' a deep voice called out as Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared with two nameless aurors. 'Are these them?'

'Yes, these are the ones that attacked Draco and Harry,' Filius replied.

'Attacked?!' McLaggen shouted indignant, 'we were playing Quidditch!' he yelled.

'Playing Mr McLaggen? Then tell me what position did you play in?' the tall dark skinned man asked sceptically.

'Keeper,' McLaggen sneered.

'And what position was Harry playing?'

'Seeker, what of it? It's not my fault he got in my way.' McLaggen crossed his arms across his chest and glared at everyone around, it lingered longer on Ginny than anyone else.

'He was halfway across the pitch!' someone shouted from the crowd that had formed, Harry and Draco having been taken to the infirmary.

'Then I do believe that it is unwarranted for the Keeper to attack the Seeker as one has nothing to do with the other, am I correct Filius?' Shacklebolt looked to the charms professor, an avid Quidditch fan, for conformation.

'You are correct.' He replied.

'What about us?' Ron asked looking just as smug as his sister.

One of the aurors grabbed Ron's arm, 'you shot a bludger directly at your own teammate, twice.' Shacklebolt replied, 'and you,' he turned to Ginny.

'I didn't do anything,' she replied turning to leave but Luna and Millicent were standing in her way.

'You wanted this to happen, you planned this. You wanted to hurt Draco and Harry because you wanted Harry for yourself.' Millicent sneered.

'No she didn't want Harry,' Lune contradicted, 'she wanted Harry's money and his name. She planned on sleeping with all the boys she's sleeping with now.' Luna looked around seeing several boys all blush slightly.

'You're all under arrest for assault and attempted murder.' Shacklebolt finally said as he and the other two aurors slipped magic suppressor cuffs on the three students.

'Murder?' Ron and McLaggen shouted together.

'Yes murder, you think someone can survive a fall from that height and live?' Filius shot at them.

'You can't prove anything,' Ginny snarled.

'Yes I think we can. We have a whole stadium full of people who watched you attack those two boys.' One of the aurors stated.

'This is only because of _Him,_' Ron snarled, 'if it had been anyone else no one would have cared. No one cares about the ferret.'

Suddenly Ron was doubled over trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose. 'I care,' Hermione said looking incredibly disgusted.

'You stupid bitch!' Ron snarled through bloodied teeth.

'This is bullshit!' McLaggen roared as the portkey Shacklebolt held finally activated.

Luna and Millicent were suddenly by Hermione's side, 'Can you ladies escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing, it looks like she should have that hand looked at.' Filius asked them, they nodded and lead Hermione through the cheering crowd that had parted for her.


	9. Reunion

In the hospital wing Hermione, Luna and Millicent waited anxiously for word on Harry and Draco.

Hermione wanted to apologize. That summer she'd been a terrible friend. She had ignored and avoided Harry because she had wanted to make sure that Ron liked her and was her boyfriend. But lately having listened to him with Ginny over the summer, watching him today had been the final straw. Ron wasn't who she thought he was anymore. He had been replaced by some jealous, vengeful, not nice pod person who in honesty scared Hermione.

Watching Ron crow in triumph as Draco tumbled from his broom Hermione realised how much of an idiot she was for believing Ron and Ginny. She hoped that the rest of the family weren't with the two youngest or Harry would be devastated.

Ron had gone on about how Harry was now Draco's slut and he was sleeping with half of Slytherin even though Fred and George had pointed out the likely hood of Draco sharing a prize like Harry. Ginny however was arguing that Harry was keeping himself pure for their wedding night, not that Ginny was a virgin. Hermione was almost positive that when Ginny said she was going to a friend's house to study she meant she was going to a boys house to have sex for money. Because that was the only way that Ginny could afford the stuff she now had.

Hermione wanted to slap herself for being such a douche bag to the first person who had given her the time of day and hadn't expected her to be the best at everything and hadn't told her off for being a brainiac. Though she had always harboured a sneaking suspicion that Harry was far smarter then he let on.

She wished fervently that she hadn't royally fucked things over with the one friend she didn't want to lose. She missed the camaraderie that she had with Harry and prayed that it wasn't too late to try to salvage it.

She cursed Ron nine ways to hell. That was the last time she dated a boy without a long thorough discussion, possibly several of said discussions with her brother.

It was over an hour before Poppy came to see her, she had sent Luna and Millicent on ages ago.

'What can I do for you dear?' she asked, sadly Hermione thought that the warmth of previous years was gone.

'I think may have hurt my hand when I broke Ron's nose with my fist.' she replied with a blush, though some residual anger bubbled to the surface.

Hermione couldn't be sure but she thought that the Matron had smiled faintly and warmed up towards her as she took a few photos of her hand.

'Harry and Draco will be out in a few minutes,' Poppy said as she wrapped Hermione's hand in a tenser bandage. 'There isn't much I can do for a sprain which is what you have. Be gentle with your hand for the next few days no writing of any kind.' She instructed sternly, 'come back in a week and we'll check your hand see how it is. Depending on how it is I'll give you a few things you can do to help strengthen your hand.'

'Thank you Madam Pomfrey.'

'You're welcome child, just don't dessert that boy again,' the healer said sternly.

'I won't he's my brother and I was stupid to choose a boy over family.' She replied not noticing the two boys come in.

'You were a giant tool!' a very welcome if feared voice said from behind her.

Hermione was up like a shot and launched herself at Harry, 'oh Harry I am so sorry,' she exclaimed clinging to him in almost desperation.

'Ow, ow, ow.' Harry replied as she squeezed him too tightly. Poppy watched the scene amused, knowing that the girl couldn't do anymore damage to him.

'Oh Merlin Harry, I'm sorry,' Hermione pulled away looking horrified that she'd done something to injure Harry further.

'It's okay just be gentle please,' Harry replied inviting her in for another less exuberant but no less affectionate hug.

'Are you going to be okay? What did that asshat do to you?' She asked eyeing him with concern.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the term and Harry just laughed softly as he replied, 'I'll be fine in a week or so, McLaggen only managed to break one of my ribs and leave the rest of my side one giant bruise. That guy is all muscle I don't think he does anything else but work out.'

She then turned concerned eyes to Draco, 'and you Draco? Are you going to be okay?'

He was stunned that she had even acknowledged his presence, he was about to tell her off but a glare from Harry stopped that thought. 'I'll be okay. The bludger shattered my shoulder so it'll take longer to heal but I'll be fine.' He replied cautiously.

'I'm sure the heavy pain relievers have everything to do with that,' Harry stage whispered to Hermione.

'Shut up prat!' Draco glared at Harry.

'Uhm,' Harry pretended to think about it for a moment, 'no,' he stuck his tongue out and ducked out of Draco's reach as he attempted to swat the Gryffindor. Hermione watched the pair and realized that she missed this kind of easy banter that she and Harry had shared in their early years.

She also realized that Ron's claim of Harry having been sleeping with Draco was totally false. They were more like brothers then even Ron and Harry had been in their first years. She smiled to herself because watching them she didn't think that they even realized just how brotherly they were. She didn't begrudge Harry finding another sibling because he deserved all the family that he got.

'We have to get to the Headmistresses office but do you think you could come to Severus' rooms tonight, I'd like to talk.' Harry asked as he linked his arm with Draco's while he wrapped his other arm around himself protectively.

'I'd like that,' Hermione smiled.

'I believe that they'll want to talk to you too, so you may as well go with them,' Poppy appeared from her office. 'Besides they really shouldn't be out unsupervised in their condition.'

'Why aren't they staying here?' she asked.

'Hey!' came the belated indignant cry from both Harry and Draco.

Both witches gave a low laugh, 'because they don't want to stay.'

'It's not that we don't like you Poppy,' Harry started.

'Because we do, very much so,' Draco added.

'It's this place,' Harry cut in.

'It just gives us the,' Draco interrupted.

'Creeps,' they finished together, both looking the picture of innocence, which is why Poppy couldn't fault them for leaving.

Hermione laughed, 'I guess the Weasley twins aren't the only ones who can do that.'

Just then the door slammed open and Hermione was surprised to see Charlie Weasley with Severus and Remus. Both Remus and Severus started to fuss over Draco and Harry, neither paying one boy more attention than the other. Charlie and Hermione watched in amusement as Draco blushed whenever Remus touched him or asked him something.

'That was quite a punch,' he commented gently taking her hand that was wrapped in his own bigger, rougher hand.

She blushed, 'yeah well he deserved it.'

Charlie chuckled, 'he certainly did, the way he went on about Harry and the way he treated you. It wasn't right you know. You deserve someone better than him.'

Hermione blushed and looked away too ashamed to look Charlie in the eye or at all.

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze Charlie turned to the other four, 'we really should be getting to McGonagall's office,' he announced giving Hermione a reprieve.

The four looked up, Harry swatting Severus' hand away from its fourth attempt at trying to unwrap the bandage around Harry and Draco leaning into Remus who had offered to help the still unsteady teen to the office.

'You should probably come too, seeing as you assaulted my brother,' Charlie said with a good bit of sarcasm on the last bit.

Hermione blushed furiously, 'why did you punch him anyway?' Harry asked letting himself lean on Severus.

'I was sick of his stupid jealousy and he said that the only reason everyone was so upset was because of the attack on you and that had it been anyone else no one would have cared especially since it had been Draco and no one cares what happened to him, but I care. I care about both of you,' she directed to the two in question, 'I care about all of you.' She glanced at Severus, Remus and even Charlie.

'Can we please get this stupid interrogation thing over with? I'd like to go to bed and not wake up for a week,' Draco snapped trying, unsuccessfully to hide the tears that had welled up at Hermione's admission.

'I care too,' Harry admitted as he pulled Severus and Charlie into an awkward hug.

'How much pain reliever did you give him?' Severus asked looking at Poppy who was simply watching the scene with unbridled amusement.

'The pain relievers we have in stock here weren't strong enough so I gave him some oxycodone,' she replied with an almost evil grin.

'Why?' Severus stared at Poppy wide eyed.

'You tell me Mr. I don't have time to brew your measly potions,' Poppy replied with a glare that rivalled Snape's own.

Severus just glared at the witch before finally leading Harry out of the infirmary. Remus with Draco followed and Charlie offered his arm to Hermione who blushed but accepted the arm.


	10. Surprises

After the too long talk that lasted about 20 minutes, Harry and Draco were escorted back to Severus' rooms and immediately feel asleep.

'You think they're going to be okay?' Remus asked as he accepted the scotch that Severus offered him.

'I don't doubt it.' Severus replied, taking a generous sip from his own tumbler.

Remus sighed, 'I still don't understand Ron,' he said tilting his glass the amber liquid caught the light just so.

'What's there to understand? The boy is mentally unstable, probably from a stray curse in a battle that no one knows about.' Severus replied watching Remus' glass in fascination.

'What if it is?' Remus asked suddenly.

'Well he's being given a full psychological examination, I'm sure they'll figure it out then,' Severus replied hoping for Harry's sake that his personality had been altered by an outside force and that his friend just didn't abandon him out of petty jealousy as it seemed to be.

The pair sat in silence, it wasn't until after a second refill that Severus asked Remus something that had been nagging at him, 'are you attracted to my godson?'

Remus looked both taken aback and startled at the question. His first impulse was to deny it, in fact he had started to speak but cut himself off by snapping his mouth closed. He hadn't thought he was attracted to the young blond but now he realised that he had been just as worried about Draco as he had been about Harry. Actually he had been more worried about Draco then Harry. 'I... initially was going to deny it but I think I am coming to care for him. I want to seriously hurt Ronald for what he did to Draco and Harry.' Remus replied carefully not wanting to anger Severus.

Severus hid his smile behind his glass as he took a sip, 'then you should know that after this fiasco is over, I plan on presenting Draco with adoption papers. He has been my son since he was born, more so when he started school and I wish since he has lost his own to give him my name. To give him a family that cares for him.'

Remus nodded, 'You both deserve to find happiness where you can,' he replied raising his glass in silent toast, 'but does Harry know?'

Severus returned the toast and took a sip before replying, 'it was his idea,' he replied and found Remus spluttering out his mouthful of scotch lightened his spirits considerably.

'Harry isn't going to...' he trailed off not able to say "adopt Draco as well" for some reason.

Severus laughed, 'Merlin no! As he said that it would be "redonkulously awkward", and also seeing as Harry is 2 months younger than Draco probably not possible.'

Remus let out a relieved sigh that mixed with a laugh and seemed to relax. 'So you would be okay with me if I asked to court Draco?' he asked not looking at Severus afraid of what he might see.

'I would be a mite hypocritical if I said no wouldn't I?' Severus asked.

'But I'm a werewolf,' he started to protest.

'If you're going to talk yourself out of caring for my son then I suggest you leave now. However I believe that you are well suited for Draco. You are patient, caring and loving. You would let him heal from the atrocities that have been committed against him and prove to him that he is worthy.' Severus surprised Remus with the passion with which he spoke.

Remus gave Severus a lop-sided grin, 'Harry was right it worked like a charm.'

Severus suddenly realized that not only had he given Remus permission to date his son but had also defended the man to himself and listed all the reasons Draco should be with Remus. 'Oh that Brat is in so much trouble when he's healthy again.' He growled lowly.

Remus chuckled in amusement, 'I apologize, it was low trick we played,' he offered.

'Indeed,' Severus accepted the apology with a nod of his head, 'it was also a very Slytherin thing to do.' They sat in silence for a while both thinking of the two boys asleep in the other room. 'Just remember if you hurt him I will cut off your testicles and feed them to Moony.' Severus said almost jovially.

Remus cringed and crossed his legs, 'I have no intention of hurting Draco in any way,' he replied his voice full of conviction.

Severus merely nodded in a "we'll see" sort of way.

*

'So Miss Granger, why exactly did you assault Mr Weasley on the pitch this afternoon?' Shacklebolt asked as the other auror took photos of Hermione's bruised hand. The first two nameless aurors had taken Ginny, Ron and Cormac to the ministry.

'Because he was out of line, and he has been since April. I was sick of listening to him complain about how Harry gets everything and how if it had happened to anyone else then no one would care.' She explained passionately, her face going a lovely shade of pink.

'What about Draco? Do you care about what happens to him?' he asked.

Hermione met his gaze dead on, 'I do,' she replied.

'Why?'

'Because Harry trusts him and I trust Harry.' she replied.

'Do you? Your actions over the last few months tell me otherwise.'

She had to look away, clearly ashamed, 'I do and I was a fool not to. Harry has been leery of Ron for a while now I just thought that Harry was being paranoid. I thought Ron wanted to be with me for me not because I was so lose to Harry. I just wanted a boyfriend,' she admitted in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

Shacklebolt seemed to soften slightly. The girl was honestly sorry she had chosen Ron over Harry and while she didn't seem at all sorry for breaking Ron's nose Shacklebolt really couldn't blame the girl for her actions. He probably would have done it a lot sooner!

'Thank you Miss Granger,' he said turning to Minerva, 'I'll leave whatever punishment to you Headmistress.' Then he took his leave the photographer following him.

Then Hermione was alone with Professor McGonagall and she suddenly found the floor very fascinating. 'I believe this warrants a detention tomorrow night with Professor Snape, I don't want to see in my office again Miss Granger, you have a lot to make up for.'

'Yes Professor,' Hermione replied hanging her head. After a moment she turned to leave.

'That was nice right hook though I don't think I could have done better myself.'

Hermione blushed returned the small smile that McGonagall had given her and slipped out the door.

She was surprised to find Charlie waiting for her.

'Charlie? What are you doing here?' she asked him trying not to blush any more than she already was.

'I was waiting for you, is everything okay?' he asked pushing himself off of the wall.

Hermione nodded, 'I have detention with Professor Snape tomorrow night, but that's it. No one seems too angry about me breaking Ron's nose.'

Charlie gave her a dazzling smile, 'I think the one upset about Ron's nose is Ron,' Charlie replied offering her his arm. 'Are you hungry?'

Hermione was startled with the random question but realized as her stomach gurgled loudly that she was indeed hungry, 'starving actually.' She replied with blushing again.

'Care to accompany me to the kitchens? The amount of gossip going on in the great hall is enough to drive anyone bonkers.' He said looking slightly put out.

As they headed to the kitchens Hermione asked about the dragons that Charlie looked after and Charlie asked Hermione what she wanted to do when she graduated. The pseudo-impromptu not-date that Charlie and Hermione had ended later than either of them realized and Charlie accompanied Hermione to the Gryffindor tower. When he had asked her to dinner in the kitchens it was because he just wanted to give her a distraction from everything. He never realized that by spending one evening with Hermione Granger it would permanently render him smitten.

'Thank you, Charlie, I had a wonderful time tonight,' she surprised them both by standing on her toes and giving him a sweet soft kiss to his lips.

He was still standing there almost twenty minutes later with a goofy, dumbstruck look to him when Neville came running down the hall. Charlie didn't seem to notice the late teen so Neville slipped by him and into the common room.

'G'night Neville,' Charlie said wistfully as he finally walked away looking to all the world like he was on some powerful euphoria-inducing drugs.


	11. Release

**11 Release**

Hermione's day was uneventful. She spent it nervously trying to study while alternating about wondering about Harry, whom she hadn't seen all day and worrying about her detention with Snape.

She was pretty sure she hadn't done anything to irritate him recently but that didn't really help to assuage her fears.

She spent dinner with a blush as Charlie sat beside her and talked to several of the Gryffindors about his own days in Hogwarts.

At 8 o'clock Charlie walked her down to the dungeons, Seamus and Neville giving her knowing smiles and several others glaring at her.

When she entered the classroom she was surprised to find Harry waiting for her instead of Snape.

'Hi Harry,' she said quietly not wanting to startle him.

His head snapped up at the voice, 'oh hey Hermione. Finally I don't know how he can stand that chair,' he grumbled as he shoved a parchment into the stack of waiting essays on Severus' desk. 'Don't worry,' he waved off her concerned look that he had done something to an innocents essay or something, 'it's just a dirty picture I sketched for Sev for when he needs to release all that tension.' He grinned mischievously at her.

'So the rumour's true then?' she asked, almost eagerly.

'Is what rumour true? There are a few of them so you're going to be more vague,' he replied leading her to a door behind Severus' desk that she had never noticed before.

'That you and Professor Snape are... um... together,' she mumbled blushing furiously.

'Yeah that one is very true,' he replied, 'the one about me being his son is very false.'

'Merlin Harry that is so...' she trailed off not sure what to say about her friend and her professor being together. She shuddered at her mental picture and Harry took the shudder the wrong way, which was understandable.

'What?' he snapped on the defensive, 'Unnatural, disgusting, freakish?' he filled in.

'What?' Hermione was caught by the anger and bitterness in Harry's voice, 'No Harry, actually I was going to go with ridiculously hot.' She replied unable to stop the blush that deepened.

He stared at her for a moment and blinked, 'You're a fag hag,' Hermione blushed at the term.

'I prefer the term fruit fly,' she muttered causing Harry to laugh. 'Not that I'm complaining but how come you're hear and not Professor Snape?'

'Because Draco and Sev insisted that we talk.' Harry replied.

They were silent for a moment, 'Harry, I'm sorry about this summer, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I just so desperately wanted to have someone that I latched onto the first boy that showed any interest.'

'He wasn't the first Hermione,' Harry interjected.

'Viktor doesn't count, he acted as a stalker before he had worked up the courage to ask me and then he spent the whole time talking about you.' She snapped before looking apologetic. 'I shouldn't have snapped.'

'You're allowed to be angry Hermione, but did it ever occur to you that maybe you're looking in the wrong direction?''

'What do you mean?'

'That maybe the boys in school are too young for you,' Harry replied.

She blushed but didn't say anything and it got awkward again.

Harry finally sighed, 'Look Mione, I'm still angry with you for how you treated me this summer, you were my best friend and my sister and I needed you and you weren't there. That hurt, more than you could possible know,' he said sadly.

'I'm sorry Harry.' She repeated, tears in her eyes.

'I know, I just need time and I need to know I can trust you, what you did about Ron helps some... but it's still going to take some time.' Harry replied.

Hermione nodded still teary.

'Can I ask you something?' she asked when she managed to get a hold of her emotions again.

Harry nodded, curious, 'Of course, I don't know if I'll answer though.'

'What do you think of Charlie?' she asked blushing.

'Charlie?' That was not what he was expecting. She nodded. 'He's a great guy, if a little spacey sometimes, really knows his stuff. Great with animals, something that Ron was not.' He added as an afterthought.

'Do you think that he would... like me?' she asked in trepidation.

Harry had to laugh this was what he missed most about Hermione, their talks about life, it was the one thing that Hermione was clueless about, not that Harry was much better but it was still something she had to ask him about and he enjoyed helping his friend out of awkward social situations she always seemed to find herself in.

'I think, Jeanie, that any guy would be an idiot to not see how smart and funny and kind and loving you are, even when you're being an asshat.' He replied.

She cried out indignantly and swatted at him, 'which I apologized for douche bag.'

'And if you notice in the terms of the contract,' here he managed to produce a piece of parchment wandlessly, the top read _Terms of Harry Potter's renewal of friendship with Hermione Granger. _He cleared his throat and began to read, 'number 125 Douche Bag may bring up the lapse in judgement of Fag Hag at anytime proving that it is not in malicious intent or when those other then the following, Ferret, Greasy Bat, Wolf and Irritating Tabby, are present.'

Hermione glared at Harry before finally blurting out, 'that doesn't count it's not even a real contract.'

Harry dropped the bottom of the parchment, letting several feet unravel on the floor, 'ah, he stated pointing to one, here it is, number 583: contrary to Fag Hag's opinion, this is in fact a real,' in the middle of the sentence Hermione snatched the parchment and spelled it closed before beating Harry with it.

'Ow! Ow! Ow!' he chanted, 'why are beating an injured man, what have I ever done to you?' he cried out trying to defend himself but not really succeeding.

'That's for this stupid not real contract!' she replied tossing the thing into the fire.

'Did you have to throw it in the fire?' Harry asked looking into the fire sadly.

'Yes, because I have my own.' She grinned holding up her own parchment.

Harry looked at it quizzically as Hermione unravelled it, the top read _The terms and conditions of the renewal of friendship between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger._ Clearing her throat she read out, 'number one, Hermione Granger, hence forth known as Rogue, shall here by tell Harry Potter, hence forth known as Bandit, everything, no matter what it pertains to or how trivial it may seem. Rogue shall hereby trust in Bandit like she should have before and not ignore or avoid her best friend for whatever treatment. No boy (or man) shall ever come between the two parties again.'

'It doesn't actually say that does it?' Harry asked looking over her shoulder to read it. He gave her a small smile, 'I like this one better.'

'I hope we can be like before,' Hermione said hopefully.

'I don't,' Harry replied, as Hermione's face fell, 'I want something better, something that every can see and go look those two are so close that their husbands can't even separate them. I want to call you my sister and know that you really are my sister, in everything including blood.'

'Harry, what are you talking about?' she asked, not daring to hope.

'I'm talking about a sibling bond, we don't have to do it right now but I want it and Draco does to, we talked about it today. We all do it, none of us have any siblings and we want to choose our family. Sev is adopting Draco soon and Remus may as well be my father. You're the only one who isn't here.' He explained talking her hand.

'After what I did to you, you still want to...' she flung herself at him mindful of his ribs as she hugged him sobbing into him.

'Not for a little while anyway, remember number 241, Fag Hag must prove herself worthy or both Douche Bag and Ferret.' He replied with a grin, returning her hug.


	12. Confusement is Not Confundus

**12 Confusement is not Confundus**

Draco sat in Severus chambers staring morosely into the fire. He was conflicted. Before he'd been sold to the Dark Mould he had known he preferred his own gender. Then he'd been used violently by the Mould and his own father, not that he was his father anymore. Draco was simply Draco now and he had no family. At least he thought he hadn't but with Harry and Severus he was accepted for him not a name and he found himself thinking of them as his family despite his initial reaction to their relationship.

He had wondered if now that Harry had Hermione back if she was going to replace him but Harry had surprised him. He had told Draco in quiet a passionate speech that he room in his life for more than one sibling. He had left it at that but he knew Harry was referring to more than just Hermione.

He was comforted by the fact that he had friends he could call family, even he had only recently begun to actually know them.

Then there was Professor Lupin.

Remus.

Gentle, kind, patient Remus.

Chills would run down his spin and his insides would warm up whenever the werewolf would appear.

He was nervous around the man but he know that Remus was as likely to do something to him than Harry was.

It was whenever the man touched him that had Draco so torn. It could be the slightest of touches and Draco would instantly be calmed. All the fear and all the pain would fade and Draco would be able to concentrate.

He was scare no actually he was terrified. Would Remus turn on him, use him the way that _they_ had used him? He shuddered unable to hold it in. Would Remus even want him?

'Draco?' a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He glanced up and found Severus sitting opposite him looking concerned. 'Are you alright?'

Draco sighed, 'I don't know.' He stated plainly.

'Do you want to talk about it?' he asked.

Draco continued to stare into the fire and didn't reply for a long time. The rustling of paper brought him back to the planet. 'Well if you don't want to talk that's fine, I'm here when you're ready. However I do need you to sign this for me.' He slid a parchment and quill towards Draco who looked from Severus to the parchment. The only word that registered in Draco's mind was "adoption".

He turned confused eyes to Severus, 'What... I don't...' he couldn't quite say what he was thinking because his brain was working too fast.

Severus gently cupped Draco's cheeks. 'You have been my son since the day you were born. I had more hand in raising you then either of your parents and now I, we finally have the chance to make it official.'

'But what about Harry?' Draco asked stupidly.

'What about Harry?' Severus gave him a grin that Draco hadn't seen in years, since he was seven and they were going to turn the gardener's prized roses purple. 'He was the one that got everything started.' Severus informed him, his eyes twinkling like mad.

Suddenly Draco launched himself at Severus and let out a muffled sob. Severus held the trembling boy tightly, closing his eyes as his own tears escaped.

After a few minutes when Severus realised that Draco had calmed. He pulled away slightly and brushed the tears away with his thumb. 'You still have to sign the papers,' he reminded Draco gently. Draco looked sheepish for a moment but signed the papers with a flourish.

The parchment glowed a blue-ish green that surrounded both of them before it converged and created a single parchment.

'Draconis Abraxan Snape,' Draco read from the parchment that was now his birth certificate. He looked at Snape quizzically.

'Your grandfather was a great man, Draco. He cared about you a great deal and he would be horrified and furious at what Lucius has done to you.'

Severus took the parchment and rolled it up. He reached across to the drawer in the table beside the couch and deposited it inside. 'It is charmed to open only for me or Harry in an emergency. And,' he took Draco's hand and placed it on the table, 'now you. It has all the important documents.' Severus explained.

Then despite the fact that Draco was 16 he crawled into Severus lap and began to tell Severus about what had been bothering him.

'You're allowed to be attracted to people, to men.' Severus said softly when Draco finished.

'Am I? Would they even want me? I'm used and damaged, who would want me?' he asked turning from Severus but griping his robes tightly.

'You are not used or damaged, and even if you are, you are not the only one,' Severus replied running a hand in soothing circles on his back. He smiled slightly, 'in fact I know someone who is interested in you already?'

'Who?' Draco asked suddenly curious.

'I think he'll be good for you Draco, if you give him the chance. Let him be what you need him to be,' he replied not answering the question.

'Who is it Dad?' Draco whined and startled himself when he realized what he'd called Severus as the older man stared at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

'I'm sorry, Sev but it's like you said and I...' Draco babbled trying to extricate himself from Severus.

'It's alright Draco, it... I just... you have no idea what it sounds like to hear you call me that, I never thought I would and...' Severus was for once, unable to explain himself so instead he pulled Draco closer. 'Thank you,' he murmured into the blonde hair.

'You're welcome,' Draco replied. Then after a minute he pulled back and smirked, 'but you still haven't told me who this mystery man is.'

'I believe despite several attempts to get you to stop, you still call him Professor Lupin.' He replied unable to hide his amusement.

Draco paled, 'You better not be messing with my head Sev, because I don't know if I can take it.'

'I wouldn't lie to you. Not about this Draco.' Severus said softly. He and Remus had decided that Severus would tell him about Remus so that Draco wouldn't worry about how Severus would react about them, if there would even be a them.

'But what about Harry?' he asked concerned not wanting to ruin the tentative friendship they had started.

'What about the brat?' Severus replied but Draco could hear the affection in the nickname. 'He just wants to see his father and his friend happy,' he replied he had almost said brother but realised that that would have sounded terrible.

'I don't know if I can be with him at least right now,' Draco admitted after a moment of silence.

'You don't have to be.' Severus soothed, 'simply get to know him and let him find out more about you.'

'But you and Harry,' he began to protest.

'Were in a different situation then you are,' Severus replied cutting Draco off. 'Let your relationship with Lupin move at its own pace.'

'For started you could sit beside him at breakfast,' Harry grinned in the doorway.

'Eavesdropper,' Draco teased.

'Not when you're in the living room that's public domain, anyone can listen,' Harry replied dropping down onto the couch next to Severus. He looked from Draco to Severus, 'so?'

'So what?' Draco replied shoving Harry as he extracted himself from Severus.

'Are you going to sit beside him at breakfast?' Harry asked curling into Severus who looked resigned to his fate as furniture.

Draco blushed but didn't reply, 'Good night Harry,' he said instead, 'Good night father,' he said to Severus before he slipped into his room.

'It feels good doesn't it,' Harry stated.

Severus nodded, 'I love you,' he said gently kissing Harry.

'Love you,' Harry replied, than he grinned, 'why don't we start on one of our own?'

Severus stared at Harry a moment before he grinned and hoisted Harry as he stood or tried to anyway, stumble and almost dropping Harry as he sat back down, his legs having fallen asleep from both Harry and Draco sitting on him.

Harry only laughed and helped Severus stand and slowly the pair made into their room. They didn't use and contraceptive charms that night.


	13. Intermission

**12.5 Intermission**

Harry pulled Severus into their bedroom as he would randomly start to giggle. Severus could only glare half heartedly at the boy as Harry pushed Severus robes to the floor.

Harry gently shoved Severus to the bed before locking and warding the door so that Draco couldn't heat them but if he needed them they could hear him.

Harry began with Severus shoes, slowly pulling the laces loose before tugging the dragon hide boots. He slowly peeled off the socks and using the damp cloth he summoned from the bathroom he gently began to wipe down Severus feet in slow gentle strokes. It wasn't Harry that insisted that Severus feet be clean it was that having clean feet made Severus feel better.

Harry then slowly pulled Severus' pants off and began to gently massage his thighs helping the already restored circulation. Severus moaned as Harry reached the sensitive part on his inner thigh.

Harry grinned and moved down to his calves. Severus groaned in disappointment as Harry pulled away. Harry however grinned and pulled off his sweater and kicked off his shoes before crawling up to Sev, kissing him hungrily. Severus pulled Harry flush against himself, relishing the feeling of the lithe body against his.

Harry reluctantly pulled away, kissing Severus' face and neck.

'Sit up,' Harry urged, helping Severus sit up. Harry pulled off Severus shirt without unbuttoning it, leaving Severus in only his neon green plaid boxers.

'Someone's overdressed,' Severus commented plucking at Harry's shirt. Harry batted his hand away.

'Not yet,' Harry grinned.

Severus moaned as Harry began to suck on Severus neck, moving around to his Adam's apple. Severus pulled at Harry's shirt again before trailing a path down his chest and laving first one nipple then the other. Severus could only grip at Harry's shoulders and hook on leg around him thrusting up into Harry's stomach.

Harry's hands traveled the expansive of flesh that belonged to Severus as he tongued his way to Severus' naval. Severus' hands found Harry's hair as Harry laved attention to first Severus' bellybutton then down the thatch of hair to the waist band of Severus' boxers, that had been a gift from Minerva the Christmas before.

Harry gently tugged the boxers down and over Severus' throbbing erection. He moaned as the cool air caressed his now leaking cock. Severus shuddered as Harry licked the head before ignoring the rest of the throbbing organ and nipping at the older man's hips.

Harry moaned as Severus cocked smeared pre-cum on Harry's shirt and throat.

'Please,' Severus moaned as Harry sucked one sac then the other into his mouth.

'Please what Sev?' Harry asked with a grin.

'I need you brat, I need to touch... ahh!' Severus groaned and arched up as Harry swallowed him whole. Severus clutched at Harry's nest of soft locks as his legs wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry sucked on Severus length, relishing the feel of it as it hit the back of his throat. He released the cock as Severus' whimpered at the loss of warmth. Harry nipped at Severus' perineum causing the older man to keen and to grip the sheets in one hand and Harry's hair tightly in the other, Harry loved the sting to his scalp and went back to sucking Severus' cock, his other hand stroking Severus' balls.

Harry hummed as a finger ran gentle circles around Severus' entrance and with a cry of Harry's name he flooded Harry's mouth and Harry greedily drank down everything that Severus had to offer. When Harry had sucked Severus dry he pulled back licking his lips and grinned. Severus tugged with the hand that was still curled in Harry's hair and pulled Harry up so the lithe body was lying on him. He hungrily kissed Harry loving the taste of himself mixed with the Harry's own unique flavour.

When Severus regained himself he flipped them over and thrust into Harry's damp jeans causing the younger man to moan.

'My turn,' Severus grinned as he began to give Harry the same treatment, starting with pulling off his t-shirt and then licking the younger man throat. Harry moaned again as Severus pinched his nipples to hardness, then he soothed them as he laved his tongued over the sensitive nubs. Harry's hands clinched onto Severus' shoulders and his nails dug into the skin but Severus didn't care. Severus kissed and licked his way over Harry's chest and abdomen leaving little love bites as he went.

When Severus reached Harry's pants he stretched back up to capture the delicious mouth in another kiss. He pulled of both the pants and boxer in one swift move and Harry shuddered as to cool air hit his heated flesh.

Severus began to tease Harry, kissing and suckling all around Harry's erection but not actually taking the cock into his mouth. He cleaned off the come from Harry's first orgasm as he worked to bring Harry back to hardness. Not that it was that hard of a task.

He travelled down and suckled Harry's balls first one at a time then rolling both of them in his mouth. Harry arched up pleading for more.

Severus travelled down as he pushed Harry's legs to his chest and nibbled at Harry's perineum as he massaged Harry's entrance. Harry keened gripping Severus silky hair.

'Sev'us, please,' he moaned as Severus tongue found his entrance. Harry arched up as Severus tongue pierced his entrance and if it hadn't been for Severus hand clamped to the base of cock he would have cum again.

Severus hungrily nipped at the flesh surrounding the hole and thrust his tongue mimicking what he longed to be doing. Soon a finger joined the tongue and the pair worked together at stretching the hole. Soon a second figure began to scissor at the entrance and Severus mouth greedily sucked on Harry's throbbing cock. He hit Harry's prostate as he thrust in particularly hard with three fingers and twisted causing Harry to cry out wordlessly and empty himself into Severus who just as greedily as Harry had, drank everything his younger lover offered.

Harry was boneless heap after his second orgasm and Severus, after casting a cleansing charm on his mouth, bathed Harry in kisses as he worked his way back up to Harry's mouth, plundering it as he had his anus only moments ago. Harry moaned thrusting his half hard cock into Severus' own that was quickly hardening again

'Please Sev, need you please,' Harry babbled as Severus stroked life back into Harry's cock.

'Where do you need me Harry?' Severus asked rubbing himself against Harry's cock and entrance.

'In me, need you in me please!' Harry moaned as Severus pushed the head of his cock into Harry's hole.

He stayed like that hovering over Harry, his arms trembling and his body shuddering in desire, as he took in the sight below him. Harry was staring sightless at him mumbling incoherently, his eyes glazed over in lust. Harry tried to impale himself on Severus cock but the way they were, Harry's legs hooked over Severus arms with nothing to brace himself again, he scrambled to get a hold of something but he couldn't and he began to plead and whimper for Severus to do something. Severus began to lightly thrust into the hole, not taking his cock out of Harry's hole but not filling it completely either.

Harry sobbed as Severus kissed him and finally, finally as Severus thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth he buried himself in Harry's arse. Harry sobbed in relief. Having already found release once tonight, Severus was in no real hurry to do it again. Harry, who had found release twice already, however begged for Severus to let him cum to fuck him harder and faster. He would oblige and when Harry was close he would slow down it drove Harry crazy but finally Severus couldn't hold it much longer and his thrusts became erratic as he frantically looked for release inside Harry. He gripped Harry's cock and a few quick pulls later Harry empty whatever was left onto Severus' hand and his own stomach. As Harry's muscles clenched around Severus he growled out and exploded into Harry filling the cavity and thrusting weakly as he rode out the orgasm.

He collapsed and managed to fall to the side bringing Harry with him, and much to both of their disappointment slipped out of Harry. To compensate for the loss Harry curled into Severus as humanly possible as Severus rummaged through the drawer by the bedside, he gave a faint cry of triumph when he found what he was looking for.

Rolling onto his stomach Harry arched his back and spread himself for Severus, who eased the butt plug into the leaking hole. Harry moaned as his spent cock twitched weakly.

Severus summoned another cloth and gently cleaned Harry and himself before settling down pulling Harry to him tightly.

'Love you,' Harry muttered as he settled against Severus.

Severus brushed a stray bit of hair out of Harry's eyes and kissed the top if his head, 'I adore you my imp.' A smile played on Harry's lips as he fell asleep.


	14. Titillating Conversations

**13 Titillating Conversations**

That night Draco couldn't sleep, whether it was from his troubled thoughts or the something else he didn't know. So finally after tossing and turning for several hours he tossed the covers aside and pulled on Harry's invisibility cloak.

He walked aimlessly not thinking about anything for a while until he found himself in an unfamiliar corridor. He ran his hand along the wall as he cautiously searched for a door or a window. When he found a room he discovered he was in a tower, one that hadn't seen anything but the odd house elf every now and again for quite some time.

He made his way to the window and settled onto the window seat, pulling of the cloak. The next thing he knew the sun was coming up over the horizon.

Stretching Draco realized that his father, he smiled at the thought, and everyone else would probably be worried about him, that is if they were even up yet.

The invisibility cloak however lay in a forgotten heap on the dusty floor.

*

It took Draco almost 20 minutes to find his way to familiar territory. When he did he ran into Vince.

He looked nervous seeing Draco in the hall, 'isn't it a bit early for you to be up Draco?' he asked, sounding anxious.

Draco smirked, 'I could ask you the same thing Vince.' They stood in silence for a minute before Draco smirked, 'well as titillating as this conversation is I really must be going.' He moved to walk by Vince who took the opportunity to shove Draco into the wall.

'What the fuck, Crabbe?' Draco shouted angrily but before he could say anything else Draco's world went black.

*

Draco woke to someone delivering a vicious kick to his kidneys. The second thing he noticed was that he was in the forest.

_Great, _he thought sneering to himself.

'Oh good you're awake,' Pansy sneered from her place on a rock where she was sitting, her legs crossed at the knees.

Vince delivered another kick to Draco, this time his abdomen. He curled up in pain, clutching at his stomach.

'Did you really think you were safe with the Weasel and Weaselette gone?' Pansy asked with mock concern.

Draco only glared at the girl as he tried to search for his wand as discreetly as he could.

Pansy slithered of the rock and crouched in front of Draco, 'looking for this?' She asked, fingering his birch wand suggestively, though it made Draco want to vomit. Everything about Pansy made him want to vomit, so the feeling was nothing new.

He snarled at her and tried to snatch the wand from her but she moved away with a laugh. Vince kicked him in the ribs. Draco was positive something cracked.

As Vince continued to physically beat Draco while Pansy would cast various hexes and curses.

'Crabbe stop,' she called out after Vince had stepped on his arm snapping the bone. He looked up her expectantly.

She rolled Draco so he was lying on his back, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out as bones ground against broken bones. To Vince's astonishment and Draco's horror she undid Draco's pants.

'Pansy what are you doing?' Vince asked baffled.

She grinned evilly at first Draco then Vince, 'Having a different sort of fun.' She pulled Draco's limp penis from his pants and began to stroke it almost caringly. 'It only takes the right kind of stimulation.'

Draco closed his eyes in horror as it began to harden. Vince laughed uproariously as Draco wished it wouldn't respond. It was half hard and Pansy growled in frustration when it wouldn't harden further.

'Ferreus Molior,' she pointed her wand at Draco's cock and Draco cut of the whimper as his cock hardened fully, almost painfully. Vince had to lean against the tree.

Pansy moaned blissfully as she sank down onto Draco's cock. Draco fought desperately against the tears as he cursed his body for responding, for betraying him.

'I've always wanted you Draco, you knew that but you always pushed me away. If you had only paid attention, we wouldn't be here now.' She asked before she slammed down onto him, her nails digging into his chest.

Thankfully it didn't take long for her to bring both of them off. Draco lay in the grass staring lifeless at nothing. Vince had begun to rub the front of his pants, 'you know I've always wanted to fuck his pretty little ass.'

Pansy cackled as Vince flipped Draco over like a rag doll and using a minimal amount of spit as lube he thrust brutally into Draco. Draco could handle this he had been Voldemort's plaything after all. This was child's play. After Vince had tucked his spent cock into his pants he continued his viscous assault on Draco. Pansy cast a few more spells in an almost bored fashion.

'Let's go Crabbe, we're done here.' She announced as she headed back through the forest toward the school.

With one last savage kick to Draco's face Vince followed Pansy like an obedient puppy.

Draco let himself fall into blissful darkness as his blood soaked the ground beneath him.

*

He could feel the distress but he couldn't find it.

A young one from the castle was in terrible danger, betrayed by his own.

*

Harry dropped down between Greg and Vince at the Slytherin table at lunch.

'You guys haven't seen Draco anywhere have you?' he asked looking at the 6th year Slytherins.

Vince grunted into his food, while both Millicent and Greg shook their heads.

'Nope sorry Harry, I thought he was with you,' Pansy replied, too sweetly.

Harry shook his head, 'I've been looking for him all morning, we can't find him anywhere.'

Pansy looked worried as she said, 'If I do see him, I'll tell him you were looking for him,' the others voiced their agreements.

'Thanks,' Harry replied standing. He headed back to Seamus, Neville and Hermione.

'They know something, at least Pansy and Vince do.' He stated as he sat down.

'How can you know that?' Hermione asked gently, not wanting to anger Harry.

He gave her a weak glare, 'I could smell him on them. It was faint like they tried to get rid of it with cleansing charms or something.' He replied, he was still getting use to this heightened smell thing.

'Well a cleansing smell can get rid of a smell it's a separate air freshening charm to get rid of the smell.' Hermione stated, getting weak glares from Seamus and Neville.

'There was something else,' Harry continued, 'it was tangy and bitter…' he thought about for a minute. Across from him Lavender gave herself a paper cut. 'Blood!' he exclaimed as the scent assailed his nose, the 'Draco's blood,' he hissed.

He stood then and with a nod to Remus and Severus led the other three bewildered Gryffindors from the hall. A few of the Slytherins watch the group in concern.

*

There blood and so much! He pushed himself to run faster, panting he arrived at a clearing where the blood was strongest. There in the middle of the clearing was a small pool of it, but no source of blood. He could smell something else now, something bitter, semen his mind registered. He almost cried out in horrified relief as he noticed drag marks leading away from the school. He could follow those easily.

*

'What is it Harry?' Remus asked as Severus warded the room.

'Pansy and Vince have done something to Draco,' Harry stated again.

'How do you know?' Severus asked, not doubting his son but curious as to how he figured that out in the 2 minutes he had spent in their presence earlier.

'Because,' Harry growled slightly frustrated, 'I could smell him on them. It was almost overwhelmed by the cleansing spells they had cast but it was there. Along with blood,' he looked directly into Remus' eyes, 'and sex.' The others gasped as Remus and Severus looked wide eyed at Harry.

'Go back to my room, all of you.' Severus stated, 'Remus go find Minerva.' Severus looked deadly.

'And what are you going to do?' Remus asked, almost warningly.

'I'm not going to kill anyone yet,' he replied too calmly.

The four Gryffindors led by Harry made their way to Severus rooms as Remus and Severus went back to the great hall were lunch was finishing.

Remus went directly to Minerva who was with Filius, they were still "discussing" the Quidditch match the week before. He whispered what he knew to her and she turned white before anger settled in her eyes she headed towards her office, Remus and Filius following her.

Severus, meanwhile was scanning the crowd for the two students in question. He found Vince easily enough, he was still stuffing his face at the table. Pansy however seemed to have disappeared.

'Do any of you know where Miss Parkinson is?' he asked her friends, barely keeping himself from growling. They all shook their heads no, except Greg.

'Yes sir, she had to visit the girl's room, she said she would be going outside, said it would be a waste of a day to spend it inside.'

'All of you follow me!' he snapped before turning on his heel and storming out, the students practically jumping out of his way. In the entrance hall he stopped, 'you three,' he pointed to Millie, Theo and Greg, 'go to my chambers. The others are there already.' He said less harshly than before.

'Yes sir,' the three chorused before rushing off, not wanting to be anywhere near their professor at the moment.

'Come with me,' Severus snarled at Vince, who was trembling.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap._

**So according to the translating tool I used, **_**Ferreus Molior**_** is a Latin translation of Hard Erection. And if you haven't figured it out, it was invented in the late 1300's for woman to use on unwilling men to get them hard no matter the situation or condition of the man. **


	15. Repentant

14 Repentant

He ran hard and fast following the trail of blood. They couldn't have gotten much farther, he stopped panting as he tried to breath. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of fighting. He ran in the direction of the noises to find a monkey fighting with a panther. One of the monkey's wings seemed to be broken and the panther was defending its home and dinner. They fought viciously not having noticed the new comer. He gently scooped up the boy and vanished.

*

Vince followed Severus up to the headmistress' office wondering where the hell Pansy was, because he sure as hell was not taking all the blame for her idea.

Why did he agree to her plan, he hadn't meant to rape Draco. Merlin he felt terrible. He deserved whatever he got. He should go to Azkaban. Suddenly his eyes widened and he paled drastically. What if Draco was dead?

Vince whimpered softly and Severus gave a small almost imperceptible smile. At least whatever the girl had given to him was wearing off.

*

He had the boy now he just needed to get the boy back to the school. He charged through the underbrush, wishing he hadn't torn his wing so badly in that fight a week ago. Suddenly the boy twitched and he almost dropped him. He stopped and gently lay the boy on the ground as he began to convulse.

No! The boy was not going to die.

*

'Sit Mr Crabbe,' Minerva commanded, and Vince sat. 'Now would you care to tell me what exactly you did to Mr. Snape.' It was less a question and more a demand.

'Mr. Snape?' He asked dumbly, he hadn't done anything to Professor Snape.

'Draco, what did you do to Draco?' Severus snarled, causing Vince to shrink.

'It was her idea, I didn't want to but I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry,' the boy broke down almost wailing.

Severus wanted to smack the boy, 'Pull yourself together, you're not a child!' he yelled.

'Pansy was mad that Draco didn't want her, she had been promised that no matter what she would be Mrs Draco Malfoy but when he declared that he didn't want to join the Dark Lord she snapped. She wanted to get back at Draco, the only reason she joined was because he was suppose to join. I didn't care what he did it was his choice and I didn't want to do that to him but she made me, I'm sorry!' he finished on a more hysterical note.

'What did you do to him?' Remus asked his voice dangerously low and bordering on a growl.

Vince shook and the acrid stench of urine filled the air.

'Pathetic,' Severus snarled, 'I've met 8 year olds with more balls than you.'

'I beat him alright! Kicked him until he bled I broke his bones with my feet! I destroyed him, that's what I did! I'm sorry. I wanted to stop but... she was there and she made me,' the yelling had tapered off to an ashamed whisper.

'And what did Miss Parkinson do?' Minerva asked coldly.

'She cast a bunch of hexes and curses, I don't know what though.' He replied, cowed. 'Then she... she ra... raped him. She was obsessed with him and he wouldn't give her the time of day so she raped him. oh gods,' he buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

'Mr. Crabbe,' Minerva prompted him.

'I raped him,' Crabbe confessed in a small voice. Remus sat heavily in a chair that Severus had kindly conjured. _Not again._

'That's a minimum of five years, you know that right?' Minerva informed the boy.

'I deserve it!' he cried out.

'We shall see,' Minerva replied.

*

_No! No! No! _If he could have shouted he would have.

He pushed his own magic into the boy willing the boy to heal but it wasn't helping, the boy was fading fast.

*

'What's going on Harry?' Theo asked immediately as he entered Severus' rooms.

'It's Draco, Pansy and Vince have done something to him,' he replied dropping onto the couch.

'That stupid conniving stupid bitch!' Millicent burst out, surprising everyone. 'When she's not planning her perfect wedding to Draco, she's either complaining about he never pays her any attention or how to get revenge on his for ignoring her.' The normally quite girl explained.

*

_Why wasn't it working? _He growled in frustration then using his teeth tore at his arm letting his silvery blue blood drip into the boy's mouth. The boy choked but swallowed the almost minty tasting blood down. He convulsed again then was still.

_No! No! No!_

*

'Where is Miss Parkinson?' Minerva asked.

'I don't know. She was sitting with us then she said that she had to use the loo that was the last time I saw her.' Vince replied.

'Remus,' Severus called almost gently, 'I believe it's time we got the map.'

Remus looked up at Severus, he was pale and looking murderous. Severus had never been so glad for the werewolves iron control. As much as he wanted to serious harm the boy he didn't fancy cleaning Crabbe out of his hair for a week.

'Headmistress, I found Draco!' Charlie Weasley's head was suddenly in the floo.

Four heads snapped to the direction of the fireplace.

'Where is he?' Remus and Severus asked together.

'The infirmary,' Charlie replied.

Both men looked to Minerva, 'You go, I'll stay with Mr. Crabbe.' She said with a look of understanding for the two men.

*

'I wish they'd tell us what was happening,' Harry muttered for the eighth time as he paced restlessly.

'We know Harry, you're driving us all crazy.' Millicent replied.

'I'm just worried okay!' he snapped, 'am I not allowed to be worried about my brother who went missing in the middle of the night?' he yelled.

Hermione, who glared at Millicent, who mumbled sorry, pulled Harry into a hug. 'You allowed to worry Harry but pacing and complaining isn't going to help Draco. And snapping at everyone isn't going to help either.' She admonished lightly.

'I'm sorry Millie, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just I hate being kept in the dark like this.'

Millicent gave him a small smile, 'it's alright Harry we're all anxious about Draco. Anything could've happened to him.'

*

'What happened?' Severus demanded as he stormed into the infirmary.

Poppy was running scans on Draco who was asleep.

'I don't know Professor, I was coming in to see if Hermione wanted to go into Hogsmeade with me when I found Draco on the front steps of the school. He was covered in blood but I couldn't see any injuries, I thought it best to bring him here anyways.' Charlie replied, glancing sadly at the boy in the bed.

'Well he seems to be perfectly fine,' Poppy said having finished her scans. He just seems to be asleep.

'That's not possible,' Severus replied.

Poppy looked up at Severus, 'do you know something Severus?' she asked, both angry and concerned.

'We have a confession from a student that he and another attacked Draco.' Severus replied darkly.

Poppy looked from Severus to Remus who nodded glumly.

'I don't know what to tell you gentlemen but there is no evidence of an attack.'

'Was he raped?' Severus asked. Charlie paled and Poppy's eyes hardened.

'Severus you know...' she began to admonish the potions master.

'Recently.' Remus added hastily knowing that the wrong thing could set both Poppy and Severus and he had seem them come to almost blows once and he didn't really want to see that again.

Poppy ran a different scan and paled at the results. 'There's no evidence of rape either past or present, all the damage that had been there is gone.' She stated mystified.

'What is it?' Severus demanded.

'There's semen in his anal cavity.' She stated plainly.

'Can you go tell the others that we have Draco?' Remus asked looking up from Draco. Charlie had never seen such rage in Remus' eyes. He knew it wasn't directed at him but it was still a frightening thing.

Charlie nodded and hurried down to Severus' room.


	16. Strangers in the Forest

15 Strangers in the Forest

'Charlie!' Hermione was on her feet and accosting the young man as soon as he came into view. She hugged him tightly as she bombarded him with questions. 'Where have you been? Have you heard about Draco? Why didn't you tell me where you were going? Are you hurt? Did something happen to someone?'

'Slow down Hermione, and let the man breath,' Neville said from his spot next to Greg.

She glared at him through her blush.

'Most of those questions are all tied together, no I'm not injured. I was out in the forest looking for an injured kneazle that had abandoned her kits and on my way back into the castle I found Draco on the front steps. He's in the infirmary and asleep so I don't know if you can see him yet. But he looks to be okay.' Charlie explained rubbing gentle circles on Hermione's back.

'You're covered in blood.' Harry stated, not looking up.

Hermione pulled away and gasped in her haste to reassure herself that Charlie was okay she had missed the blood stains on Charlie clothes. 'It's from Draco he was covered it, but I don't think,' Charlie began to explain.

'It is.' Harry said simply. 'I can smell it.' He added before anyone could question him.

'Harry,' Charlie began but Hermione cut him off.

'Can we see him?' she asked pleadingly as she blinked up at Charlie innocently.

'You can't go all together, just a few at a time.' Charlie sighed, wondering if he'd been played.

*

He sat silently in the forest, he had watched the redheaded one bring the boy into the castle. So now he sat hidden in the forest, watching and waiting.

*

Draco was floating in the crystal waters and he was astonished to find that he could breathe. The water was cool but not cold and as he caressed him and rocked him it lulled him into a warm sense of contentment.

*

Draco was out for a week. Everyone would come to see him, to talk to him even if he didn't respond. They were just trying to get him to wake up. Remus never left Draco's side.

It was the middle of the night on the sixth day after Draco had been brought to the infirmary.

He let out a cry of pain that woke Remus and Poppy. Before either of the two could react he was leaning over the side of the bed, vomiting the meagre contents of his stomach, narrowly missing Remus' shoes. He dry heaved a few times and spit to clean his mouth out. Remus cleaned the mess with a wave of his hand and moved toward Draco to gently run his back.

'You're okay,' he began to mutter nonsense to the boy as Poppy handed Remus a cup of cool water. 'Here you go drink this it's just water. Slowly,' admonished gently, 'there you go.' He helped Draco to sit up and tucked the blankets around him.

'How are you feeling Draco?' Poppy asked when he was settled.

'Fine I guess, but who are you?' he asked politely.

Poppy and Remus blinked as he inwardly cursed. Poppy however smiled and introduced herself. 'I'm Poppy Pomfrey the school nurse and this is Professor Remus Lupin he teaches History of Magic.'

'Am I at Hogwarts?' Draco asked curiously with a touch of excitement.

Remus smiled gently, 'Yes though school is not in session at the moment.'

'Oh how come?' he asked unable to hide his disappointment.

'Because Christmas Holiday's started yesterday,' Remus replied his smile widening as Draco's eyes lit up.

*

'Draco!' Harry launched himself at the startled blond, 'I was so worried, we all were.' Harry pulled away from Draco when he felt Draco stiffen.

'Do I know you?' he asked almost coldly. Harry took a step back looking like he had been slapped.

'He doesn't remember anyone Harry,' Remus said sadly as he returned with a tray of food for Draco.

He looked from Draco to Remus before turning back to Draco, 'I'm Harry, Harry Potter.'

Draco stared wide eyed at Harry Potter, 'are you really?' he asked in awed fascination as his eyes travelled to Harry's forehead seeking out the scar.

Harry sighed and revealed the scar, 'yeah I am. Now if you'll excuse me I have something else to do.' He said softly to hide the sadness as he left the infirmary.

Draco looked bewildered at Harry's retreating form before turning sad eyes to Remus. 'What did I do?' he asked innocently.

'Eat,' Remus said placing the tray of food in front of Draco. He sighed before he began his explanation of Harry to Draco.

'Harry doesn't like all the attention he gets for something he doesn't remember doing, he thinks all the adulation belong to his parents for standing up to the man even if they did die. They at least died protecting something they believed in. Him.'

'Oh, but how can he not remember defeating Voldemort, he did it not too long didn't he? For good I mean, in November after a Hogsmeade weekend.' Draco asked honestly confused.

Remus could only stare at Draco for a few moments, 'Draco what exactly do you remember?'

Draco blushed, just a faint dusting in his cheeks but a blush none the less that when straight to Remus heart, among other places.

'I remember learning magic here, that being here made me feel safe. I remember playing Quidditch. I remember a soothing voice with healing hands that would chase away nightmares.' Draco replied staring at a wall behind Remus, it was Remus' turn to blush. He had been with Draco all week. True Severus had been there but Severus had done the talking while Remus had done the touching, wiping off the sweat or just cleaning him or soothing nightmares.

'Father!' Draco said suddenly, 'where is he, is he alright?'

Remus looked saddened he hoped that Draco would remember Severus adopting him but he guessed not.

'I'm sorry,' Remus started, but couldn't continue as Draco's eyes filled with tears. He was saved however when Severus arrived, cursing as usual.

'Papa!' Draco launched himself a Severus sobbing as Severus glared at Remus.

'I'm sorry, he asked about his father, I stupidly thought he meant Lucius and was about to tell him about it when you came in.' Remus explained to an already angry Severus.

'It's okay Dragon, he didn't know,' Severus said gently as he led the blond back to the bed.

Draco looked at Remus with teary eyes, 'I am sorry Draco, I didn't know,' Remus said softly.

Draco nodded, 'it's okay, I suppose,' he replied a small smile on his lips, 'just don't scare me like that again.'

Remus gave Draco a smile, 'I promise.' He declared.

'So why did Harry run by without even stopping?' Severus asked worried about the boy, 'I would have asked him but he pushed me away demanding that he be left alone.'

Draco looked to the blanket he began to fidget with, 'that might have been my fault. I may have been more interested in seeing his scar that finding out about him. I guess I got a little star struck when I heard his name. I mean he did defeat Voldemort,' Draco shuddered a little as he said the name. 'I didn't mean to me but Mother always told me stories about him and how he was a powerful wizard and had everything he ever wanted.' Draco finished sadly.

'He doesn't you know,' a voice said from the doorway.

'Harry!' Draco said sounding received, 'I'm sorry about before, I just,' he began trying to explain his reaction.

'It's okay Draco, I'm use to it but it just gets so frustrating sometimes.' Harry replied coming over to stand next to the bed. 'How about we start over, like we've never met,' Harry suggested.

'I'm Draco, Draco Snape,' Draco said with a smile and sticking out his hand, not noticing the shocked look that passed between Severus and Remus.

'Harry, Harry Lupin,' he offered as he took Draco's hand and sitting on Draco's bed.

'Are you Remus' son?' Draco asked genuinely curious.

Harry flushed before he looked shyly up at Remus who had raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'Yeah, though it's not official…' he trailed off.

Remus ruffled Harry's hair affectionately, 'What do you mean not official, like with Sev and me, official like that and why isn't it official?' Draco asked all in one go.

'Yeah Remus, why isn't it official?' Harry asked as innocently as he could.

'The fact that I'm a werewolf might have something to do with it,' Remus replied glibly. A gasp from Draco reminded him that the blond definitely didn't remember that fact.

'You're a werewolf?' Draco asked incredulously, without waiting for a reply he cried out, 'that is so cool!'


	17. The Babbling Brooks

**16 The Babbling Brooks**

Remus blinked at Draco as Harry held back laughter.

'I've always wanted to meet one, I never bought into all those stereotypes and stuff because that's all bullshit and really they are normal people for the rest of the month and it's terrible what people do to them and I'm babbling aren't I?' He stopped himself, blushing as Remus smirked in amusement.

'Just a little,' Remus replied as he held up his hand with his thumb and forefinger about half a centimetre apart.

'Sorry,' he said softly worrying the edge of his blanket.

'Don't apologize for it. That one,' he pointed to Harry, 'babbles like a brook. Besides I find it endearing.' He added with a one-shouldered shrug. Draco blushed again.

'You would,' Severus said from the doorway.

Remus blushed slightly, 'and you don't?' he asked with a slight smirk.

'Only on certain _occasions_,' he replied with his own smirk. 'Poppy has told me you may leave as soon as you've eaten.'

'Alright then! Where's the food?' Draco asked looking around expectantly.

A large tray laden with four dishes arrived and both Draco and Harry dove for their favourites. Draco wanted the asparagus soup with crab while Harry wanted the pasta with shrimp dish. Severus surprised both boys by taking one of the wraps, 'Buffalo Chicken.' Severus said by way of explanation.

It was no surprise that Remus chose the thick steak that still seemed to be bleeding.

'Oh at least charm it to look like it's been cooked rather than dropped on a grill for thirty seconds,' Harry covered his eyes and pretended to gag.

Remus looked up from his carving in confusion, 'What?' he asked with an air of innocents.

'He's right Lupin, it looks like it should still be mooing?' Severus replied grimacing.

'He's right Remy, just because it's the full moon in two days it's no reason to gross us all out.' Draco said placing his hand on Remus' arm.

Remus shrugged and waved his hand over his steak, it went from an almost bluish red to a tender pink and though it still bled it wasn't quite so gross.

When everyone was finished and Draco changed they all headed down to Severus chambers. Remus' chambers were also in the dungeons and there was a connected door in case Harry needed him for some reason.

*

Later that night Draco woke suddenly. He had no idea what woke him and now that he was awake he couldn't get back to sleep.

He crept out of bed and stole towards the kitchen for some water. He never noticed Harry's empty bed.

As he drank down half a glass of water he thought he heard a moan.

Wishing he had brought his wand he found a large knife and cautiously made his way toward the noise.

*

Harry moaned fisting his hands in Severus silky black hair as the older wizard swallowed around Harry's erection.

'Nyagh Sev, more!' he cried as Severus slid in a third finger, stretching Harry. 'Please!' he shouted in agonizing ecstasy.

*

Draco moved toward the door that was open a crack and peered in. As Draco took in the scene before him the knife clattered to the floor but no one noticed.

*

'No Sev, please!' Harry begged and Draco clinched his fist. He realized then that he had dropped the knife. He bent to pick it up and when he returned to watching Harry and Severus he found Severus bent over the boy, thrusting erratically into Harry as he griped the sheets tightly.

He pushed the door open and was about to rush forward when strong arms wrapped themselves around him, one holding his arms the other covering his mouth.

'Hush Draco,' Remus said gently holding Draco tightly to his body. 'Drop the knife,' he commanded gently. And Draco did. 'Let's go,' took away the hand that was covering Draco's mouth to close Severus' door.

'But he's hurting Harry!' Draco whispered harshly as he began to struggle against Remus' hold.

'Look at them Draco,' Remus said sternly, not letting the struggling Draco go.

'No, I won't! I need to help Harry!' Draco insisted not registering the hardness that was pressing into his behind.

'Look at them Draco!' Remus grabbed Draco's chin with one hand and made him watch. 'Look at Harry! Does it look like he's in pain?' Harry wrapped his legs around Severus.

Draco finally looked at Harry, actually watched the other boy. Harry writhed in pleasure as he gripped Severus' arms tightly. He was mumbling but none of them could make out what the boy was babbling, Draco realised he was hissing.

Harry's hands went into Severus hair pulling him down for a kiss as Severus pulled Harry into a sitting position and as he sank deeper onto Severus' erection he tossed his head back and cried out wordlessly. Severus latched onto Harry's neck, just above his Adam's apple and suckled there.

Harry rode Severus as the older man guided his hips. Harry managed to pull Severus away from his throat long enough to kiss him again, muttering 'I love you,' repeatedly around kisses.

'I adore you my own,' came Severus' reply as first Harry then Severus' shuddered and cried out the others name in completion. Harry buried his face in Severus shoulder as the older man burrowed into the dark nest of untamed sweaty locks. Draco watches the pair in silence. Finally Severus lay down an exhausted Harry and fetched a towel from the bathroom. He gently wiped Harry clean as he muttered nonsense to the other wizard. Harry burrowed under the covers that Severus had pulled up as Severus wraps himself protectively around Harry.

'Severus adores Harry,' Remus began but was cut off.

'But he just fucked-' Draco interrupted angrily.

'No Draco what you saw was not fucking, that was as cheesy as it sounds, what those two did was make love.' Remus said softly but sternly. 'Severus is so thoroughly in love with Harry that it's actually kind of disgusting sometimes.'

'But... he... they...' Draco couldn't form his protest.

'What Severus has done to Harry is nothing that Harry didn't want.' Remus said patiently, 'he would never do anything to hurt Harry.'

'I don't understand.' Draco said softly in defeat. 'Sex is supposed to hurt. It's not supposed to feel good.'

'No what they did to you was not sex.' Remus replied vehemently.

Neither realized that Draco was still pressed firmly against Remus and Draco moaned as he felt Remus digging into him as his own neglected cock throbbed with need.

'Draco?' Remus asked concerned.

'It hurts,' Draco groaned.

'What hurts?' Remus asked, coaxing answers from the boy in his arms.

Draco didn't answer instead he pulled on Remus' arm then placed Remus' hand over his hard cock.

Remus gave it a squeeze and Draco moaned again.

'Draco do you trust me?' Remus whispered into his ear as he gave Draco a gentle squeeze.

Draco just nodded, the need in his lower half surpassing everything else.

Remus slid his hand into Draco's pyjama bottoms and with a few sure strokes Draco moaned Remus' name in release.

Draco then turned to Remus and buried himself in the older man. It took a minute for Remus to register that Draco was sobbing quietly. Remus cast a quick cleansing charm.

'It's okay. You're okay.' Remus soothed as he guided Draco back to his bedroom.

'Why am I like this?' Draco asked looking up at Remus with tear filled eyes after Remus had them settled.

'Can I tell you a story?' Remus asked by way of reply.

Draco nodded though he was slightly disappointed. Remus began to tell Draco of two boys. One who was destined to save the wizarding world and the other who had been born to the wrong people. The two boys had both been abused growing up and when they had been 15 one boy had been betrayed by his best friend and sent to the mad man while the other was used as a toy by the boy's father and the mad man.

While one boy had someone to share the pain with the other boy had no one.

When one boy was rescued they didn't rescue the other boy because no one knew about him. But when the boy was captured again he defeated the mad man and the one he had to help him helped Draco.

The boys soon became friends but something happened to the other boy and he was betrayed by his friends. He was left to die in the forest but something saved him.

'I'm the other boy aren't I?' Draco asked suddenly.

'Draco...' Remus wanted to explain.

'I don't remember it but I know that it was me,' Draco replied, 'like it happened to me in another life time.'

'I shouldn't have done that earlier, I'm sorry.' Remus said after a moment's silence.

'I'm not, I liked you touching me. It felt so different from them and I knew you didn't want to hurt me. I want you to. I want to touch you. I want to be with you.' Draco stated curling into Remus.

Remus sighed. He could turn Draco away but what would that prove that no one wanted Draco, that he wasn't worthy of love. No, that wasn't what Draco needed. 'We take this slowly all right?' Remus' said softly but with a commanding tone.

'I don't understand them.' Draco said from Remus' chest.

'What don't you understand?' Remus asked, lightly petting Draco's back and hair.

'Severus and Harry, after everything that they've been through and had they done to them how they can be together,' Draco replied.

'It's because of that they are together.' Remus offered.

'I still don't understand.' Draco said.

'It's not something that's meant to be understood Draco. One day you'll find someone who will do that to you, who will make you burn so hot that only they can sate you.' Remus said knowingly before he gave Draco a gentle push towards his bedroom. 'Why don't you go to bed and talk to them in the morning?' Draco allowed Remus to lead him to his room.

'What if I already have?' Draco replied looking impish. Remus leaned down and gave Draco a gentle kiss.

'Have what?' Remus asked as innocently as he could.

'Found someone who makes me burn.' Draco replied.

'Then you hold on and don't ever let them go,' Remus replied as he turned to leave but Draco's hand fisted into Remus' shirt.

'Please stay,' Draco asked, almost afraid.

'Aren't you worried about Harry or Severus finding us?' Remus asked.

Draco shook his head, 'we can always say that I had a bad dream and I found you first because you were still awake.' Draco suggested.

'Then you can still talk to them in the morning?' Remus replied.

Draco paled, 'both of them?'

Remus laughed softly, 'or just Harry,' he offered giving Draco a soft kiss as they settled onto Draco's bed for the night.


	18. The Morning After

**17 The Morning After**

Draco and Remus found Harry and Severus making breakfast as they sang to whatever was playing on the wireless.

'Touch that dial, Turn me on, Start me like a motor, make me run, Lovin' every minute of it, Lovin' every minute of it!' They chorused together as they dissolved into fit of giggles over the pancakes. Then Severus swatted at Harry as he tried to add even more chocolate chips to a batch of pancakes.

'Hey are you eating these?' Harry cried indignantly as Severus held the bag out of Harry's reach.

'No but if you add anymore your chocolate chips will out ratio the pancake batter.' Severus replied with a pointed look at Harry's bowl of pancake batter that looked more chocolate chip then pancake already.

'You say that like it's a bad thing,' Harry pouted as Severus tucked the chocolate chips onto a top shelf in one of the cupboards.

'Like you don't eat enough chocolate in one day,' Severus replied as he flipped the large pancake in the pan. It was pink instead of chocolate coloured.

'I'm with Harry, you can never have too much chocolate,' Remus offered making himself known. With a grin Harry turned down the wireless that was currently playing something about a hotel in California.

'Morning Dad, Drake!' he beamed at the new arrivals. Draco dropped onto a seat at the table and groaned, morning wasn't his thing.

'This might help,' Severus offered calmly as he slid a large strawberry banana milkshake in front of Draco and the teen perked up.

Remus stood behind Harry watching his cub make pancakes. When Severus had his back turned to the pair Remus, as stealthily as he could, fetched the bag of chocolate chips from where Severus had stored them.

'Put those back Wolf,' Severus commanded without turning around.

Remus leaned against the counter nonchalantly as he popped a few of the chocolate morsels into his mouth. 'Put what back?' he asked innocently.

Severus turned around just as Harry made to snatch the chips from Remus who danced out of Harry's reach.

'Remus,' Harry whined with a pout.

'It's no use cub you only have one pancake left by the looks of that batter.' Remus replied with a shrug.

Harry pouted going back to his cooking. 'See if you get any of my pancakes,' he muttered.

'Don't be like that cub,' Remus held out the bag of chocolate enticingly.

'No it's too late now.' Harry replied flipping the last pancake. Picking up the plate of the two different kinds of pancakes as Severus had poured everyone something to drink Harry put the strawberry pancakes that Severus had made in the middle of the table, the chocolate chip ones he placed beside his spot away from everyone else.

'Harry, may I please have the delicious pancakes you made?' Remus asked as Draco and Severus loaded up on the strawberry ones.

'No,' Harry replied as he began to slather peanut butter onto his pancakes.

'Harry, I was just teasing,' Remus began.

Harry took a large mouth of his peanut butter chocolate pancake as he moaned in delight. When he swallowed he looked at Remus with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'You know what you're going to have to do.'

'Not before breakfast Harry,' it was Remus' turn to whine.

'You denied me chocolate.' Harry stated and Remus dropped his head to the table.

'Fine, but I will get you back for this.' Remus replied getting up.

'You can try at any rate.' Harry replied sticking his tongue out. 'And you can't wait for a different song.'

Remus turned up the wireless to find that it was in the middle of a song about Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers, whatever that meant.

The opening rift of the new song had Remus groaning in disbelief and Harry and Severus laughing. Draco looked clueless but Harry and Severus wouldn't tell him what the song was.

It only took the first line for Draco to catch up the Harry and Severus.

'I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand, Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain,' Remus sang the entire song complete with howling as Harry and Draco cheered him on. He surprised Draco with his ability to sing. Draco figured if he wasn't a teacher he could have been and still could be a rock star. But Remus didn't seem the spotlight type.

When Remus sat down, as red as a tomato, Harry handed him the plate of chocolate chip pancakes as he bestowed a sloppy kiss to his father's cheek. 'Thank you dad, that was awesome!'

'Yeah yeah, just wait till it's your turn.' Remus grumbled.

Harry laughed, 'I swear I had no idea that that song was coming on.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Remus replied piling pancakes onto his plate. He was just as generous with the peanut butter as Harry was.

*

Later after breakfast had been cleaned up and everyone one had gotten ready for the day. Which happened to be a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend so no one was rushing. Remus had gone back to his rooms to get ready as he and Severus were chaperoning today.

Harry came out of the bathroom singing as he dried his hair, 'I'd really like to live beside you, baby. I love your body and your spirit and your clothes.'

'Hey Harry?' Draco said, interrupting the crooner.

'Yeah Draco,' he replied as he continued to sing in his hunt for clean clothes.

'Can I ask you about last night?' Draco asked watching in amusement as Harry tried to stand up straight only to his head on the shelf above where he was digging for a shirt.

'What about last night?' Harry asked scowling as he rubbed the back of his head.

'Well I couldn't sleep and someone hadn't closed the door,' Draco began.

'Oh Draco I didn't mean for you to see us...' Harry started to apologize but Draco only started to laugh.

'No it's okay. I don't mind. I realized that at breakfast when you and he were singing, I haven't heard him sing in a long, long time. You make him happy and I can't deny him that.' Draco replied. 'I just was trying to figure out, I mean I don't understand how you can let him to that you after what was done to you.'

Harry sighed but gave Draco a smile, 'I can be with Severus because I trust Severus. When we were being tortured it wasn't Severus that was doing those things to me it was Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy that was doing it to me using Severus' body. When we were tossed in out cell when they grew tired of us, Severus would keep his distance but I wasn't having that, I crawled into his lap and that night we clung to each other because we didn't have anyone else.' He explained, much like he had before Draco had been attacked.

'But don't you worry that some of that was Sev and not him being in control?' Draco asked concerned.

'No, because I saw his eyes during everything and they never lie. He hated it as much as I did and the way he would hold me after we had been separated, it was like a man lost in the desert having found water.' Harry replied.

'But what about sex?' Draco asked, barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

'It's amazing. Sex isn't bad Draco. If done right it is one of the best things a human can experience. Let Remus show you what it means to trust someone. He is a good man, as good a man as Sev, he won't do anything you don't want him to and he'll give you whatever is in his possibilities.'

Draco stared at Harry for a moment, 'How did you?' he tried to ask.

Harry smirked, 'you weren't the only one watching last night,' he replied.

Draco turned bright red and buried his face in his hands, 'Oh Merlin, that wasn't supposed to happen,' he moaned.

'But you liked it didn't you. And it felt good right?' Harry asked.

Draco nodded his head still in his hands, 'It felt right being in his arms letting him touch me like that. When he wrapped me in his arms my body started to sing and then when he spoke it was like I was on fire and he didn't even say anything remotely sexy.'

Harry laughed, 'I can't tell you how often I get hard just listening to Sev talk about whatever. He could read the dictionary and I'd still get hard.'

Draco covered his ears with a sound of disgust, 'I don't want to hear that about my father!' he exclaimed which only caused Harry to laugh harder.

When he calmed and Draco stopped glaring at him Harry turned serious, 'so we're okay and you don't mind that I'm with Severus?' he asked.

'So long as you don't ever mention my father and your penis in the same sentence every again yeah I think we're good.' Draco replied, 'but what about me and Remus?' he asked worried.

Harry smiled, 'I've seen the way you both look at each other. I wouldn't come between that on a bet. You both deserve happiness and if you can give it to each other who am I to stand in your way?'

Draco gave Harry a fierce hug and as the pair got finished getting ready they started singing.

'Just an urchin living under the street, I'm a hard case that's tough to beat.'

* * *

_So here's the deal._

_The first person to tell me the name and the original artist to record all 6 songs I've mentioned in this chapter gets an unrelated smut-shot of the pair and prompt of their choice. _

_Good luck and cheers!_


	19. Just Outside Honeyduke's

**18 Just Outside Honeyduke's**

Remus sat on the couch while Severus sat in one of his chairs.

'You know Draco saw you and Harry last night.' Remus said trying to be offhanded.

'I do, Harry noticed him in the doorway.' Severus replied startling Remus.

'Why didn't you stop?' Remus asked sounding put out.

Severus sighed, 'because I figured it would be good for him to see that sex isn't a bad thing. That it's something that can be shared between to people who care about each other a great deal.'

'Oh,' Remus replied elegantly.

'I also know that you showed him one of many pleasures last night before you slept with him.' Severus replied causing Remus to splutter. 'Relax man, I know you didn't have sex with him, not that I can say much about that but I know that this is important to him and for him, to know that a touch like that doesn't have to hurt, isn't supposed to hurt,' Severus offered.

'So you're giving me free reign to do whatever I want to your son?' Remus asked, not quite believing him.

'Just remember what I promised to do to your testicles,' Severus replied as Harry and Draco appeared as they sang.

'Rags to riches or so they say, you got to - keep pushing for the fortune and fame you know!'

'What in Merlin's name are you singing?' Severus asked. Remus smirked and much to Severus dismay started singing with them.

'It's all a gamble when it's just a game,'

'Everyone out!' Severus bellowed as he herded the three atrocious singers out of his apartments.

The trio started laughing but don't stop singing and Severus groaned as he finally recognized the obnoxious song.

*

Draco and Harry spent the day shopping, occasionally having someone else join them for a time. Hermione joined them in the book store as Charlie did some business in the pet store.

'So Hermione,' Harry began as he saddle up next to her in the romance section of Rainbloom's the new bookstore that had opened up in Hogsmeade, 'how's the date with Charlie going?'

'Harry!' she hissed looking around to make sure that no one was looking. 'He's a teacher! There isn't anything going on between us.' She replied vehemently.

'That hasn't stopped Draco,' Harry said conversationally as he pulled a book of the shelf, Hermione only caught a glimpse, something about Ryan's privates.

'You leave me out of this Pot!' Draco called from his section, the gay erotica, which was on the other side of the shelf from the romance.

'I will not Kettle, we're in this together!' he called back just as a clerk appeared.

'What?' Draco asked glaring at the poor man. 'If you tell us to shut up tell the hens in the large print section too, we could hear them squawking from Zonko's,' he said overly loudly so said hens could hear him.

The Hen's quieted as they walked by the trio that were now in the erotica section only to glare at the insolent teens.

'What? Yeah we're talking about you,' an irritated Draco snapped at the three older ladies.

Trio of ladies paid for their books and left, complaining, rather loudly, about delinquent teenagers.

When Harry, Draco and a very embarrassed Hermione left the store Draco reading loudly from the novel he had purchased they had overheard the store manager yelling at the clerk for even thinking about telling Harry Potter to do something so mundane and to quiet down. Especially since the only other people in the store had been the old hens.

Charlie reclaimed Hermione as he emerged from the pet store. The pair disappeared into one of the clothing stores.

When Draco almost shoved Harry into Neville in front of Honeydukes, they stopped to talk for a minute.

'We're meeting Theo and Shay at the Broomsticks, want to come?' Neville asked curiously.

'Sure,' Harry replied, 'this is our last stop of the day we'll meet you over there.'

Draco however grabbed onto Harry to keep from falling over.

'Draco, are you alright?' Neville asked as he spun around Draco.

'Yeah, Nev, I'm just a little dizzy...' he replied as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed against Harry, bringing the younger, smaller boy with him.

'Go find Sev and Remus!' Harry shouted at the stunned pair. Greg snapped out his trance like state first and pushed Neville in one direction while he pelted off in the other.

'Draco?' he asked in concern trying to wake the blonde that was on his legs. 'Merlin Draco you have to get up before you cost me my legs, please Draco.' Harry whimpered.

'Harry?' Remus arrived first with Neville.

'He said he was dizzy and then he passed out. I can't feel my legs.' He added almost as an afterthought.

Remus gently scooped Draco up as he spoke, 'I'll take him to the infirmary, have Severus bring you there.' Remus instructed as Neville helped Harry to his unsteady legs.

'What happened, Harry? Where's Draco?' Severus asked as he skid to halt with Greg.

Letting Severus scoop him into his arms Harry explained, 'Draco passed out and landed on my legs. He's heavy that's why I can't walk properly. Then Nev and Greg went to find you two and Remus came first and took Draco to the infirmary and then you came and now my legs are all tingly.' he finished poking his leg.

'Are you alright Harry?' Severus asked as he and Harry entered the school.

Harry giggled, 'I'm fine Sev, I just feel all weird.' His eyes rolled up into his head as he passed out.

_Well that can't be good._ Severus thought as he hurried to the infirmary.

Poppy had no idea what was wrong with Harry, Draco however seemed to be changing. She couldn't say into what at the moment but she was positive that it was because of what had healed him in the forest.

Neither boy woke for the rest of the night.

*

Harry started awake at sometime around 3 in the morning. Severus was asleep in his chair between the two beds, his head resting on Harry's bed. Remus had fallen asleep too, only he had ended up on Draco's bed, his hand resting on Draco's stomach.

Harry blinked a few times in confusion as he tried to figure out why he was awake and in the infirmary. Again.

'Hello Harry,' a lilting voice said from Harry's other side.

Harry stared at the man for a moment before screaming as he scrambled away from the silver stranger.

'You have nothing to fear my young Tigris.' He said softly, 'besides your family will not waken.'

'Who are you? Why are you here? What are you doing?' Harry asked in a rush as he tried to get as far away from the stranger as the wall would allow him.

'My name is unimportant and I am on here to help. I am giving you the information that will aid the young Dragon in his change.' Harry was calmed reluctantly by the lilting voice.

'How are you going to give me the information?' Harry asked watching this strange man cautiously. As the man drew closer Harry noticed that this silver haired, silver eyed silver toned Adonis bore more than a faint resemblance to Charlie Weasley.

'Just relax my Tigris.' Silver said softly as he caressed Harry's temple.

Before Harry could protest Silver had his hands on both sides of Harry's head and Harry's eyes flickered for a moment and then rolled back into his head as he passed out again.

'Sleep well little Tigris,' Silver said softly as he placed a chaste kiss to Harry's forehead. He turned to Draco and brushed his silver hair from his forehead to reveal the small silver horn that was one of two that were hidden his hair. He gentle caressed the pointed ear and gave Draco a soft chaste kiss to Draco. 'Stay safe my young Dragon,' and with that Silver vanished.

~*~

_Congrats go to gigglefaeries101 who got all the songs from the last chapter... I will eventually add to the Charlie/Harry smut section of this site... hopefully sooner rather than later... Oh and the song that the Out-o-Tune Trio were singing that was a continuation of the song they ended the last chapter with was 'Paradise City' by Guns N Roses. _


	20. Insanity Will Set You Free

_I have realized that this is not the story that Harry is a Tigris in, that's the other story that I haven't updated in a while. *blush* However in this Harry will stay a Tigris because if you remember back in chapter 4 he has the ability to turn into a cat, I original said a house cat but because I am an idiot he now changes into a tiger cub. Still small, still adorable, still cuddly. In this Harry's tiger appendages are not always on display just when he is emotional or Severus wants a cuddle. I hope that helps a little to clear some confusion. :P_

**19 Insanity Will Set You Free**

'He needs to know, I have to tell him, I have to touch, I have to share, Draco wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up! Draco means dragon and now he is one. Draco is a dragon. He'll be so magnificent. I can tell. I can see him. Can you see him?' He asked looking up from where he had settled on Draco's bed with Draco's head in his lap.

Harry's eyes were wide and had a silver sheen across the service and no matter what Severus, Remus or Poppy tried they couldn't figure out what Harry was babbling about.

'Yes Harry, we see Draco.' Poppy replied with a smile.

Harry studied her for a moment but scowled, 'no you don't. You don't see, you can't see but you will. When he wakes you will.' He turned his attention back to Draco and ran his fingers through Draco's now silver hair, he massaged Draco's ear gently. 'They don't believe me Draco, so you have to wake. We have to prove it to them, they have to see you.'

A soft breeze blew through the room then and Harry looked up in confusion.

'Now? But he's not awake, he doesn't know.' Harry asked no one as he stared out the window. Then he bowed his head, 'I'm sorry, sir. Forgive me?' Harry smiled and nodded before turning his attention to Draco.

'Forgive me Dragon, but this is the only way. It's how I got it and it's how I have to give it to you.' Harry bent forward and gently kissed Draco's forehead before placing his hands on Draco's head just as Silver had done to him the night before.

Draco's back arched off the bed and his hands flew to Harry's as he tried to pull them away.

'Hush, Dragon it will end soon,' Harry muttered as they were both bombarded with images and information.

'Harry!' Remus yelled just as Severus cried out for Draco.

Both men tried to get to the pair but there was an invisible barrier around the bed.

'Oh Dorigan, what have you done now?' Poppy muttered as everything suddenly fell into place. Both men spun on the woman.

'Poppy?' Remus questioned looking rather like the wolf he could become.

'Is there something you're not telling us?' Severus asked, looking much like the fearsome vampire the first years claimed him to be.

Poppy gulped, 'well you see when I was a student here there rumours of a dragon in the forest. It wasn't just any dragon. It was a silver dragon.' Remus gasped and both he and Severus glanced to Draco. 'No one had ever seen it but a seventh year his older brother had claimed to have seen it when he had been a first year almost 12 years before. But no one had seen it since. There's an occasional whisper about it now but the silver dragon has since faded into obscurity. When I was a seventh year, as I was apprenticing for my healer training I was sent into the forest to the Rainbloom,' she glanced at Severus who knew the flower. 'As I was looking for it I stumbled upon an injured creature. I healed it as best I could in the rain and with limited potions and magic at my disposal. When I was done he sent me back to the castle. Almost six months later as I was apprenticing with the Healer that was here before me I was working late one night I had a visitor.

'He was the most handsome man I had ever seen, he reminded me of one of the other apprentices that I had a crush on only everything about him had a silver sheen. His hair, his eyes, his skin. It was ethereal.' Here she seemed to fade out as she reminisced about the silver stranger.

Severus and Remus shared a glance and were about to prompt Poppy in continuing her story when Harry and Draco both let out pained cries and collapsed. The pained cries had pulled Poppy from her memories and she was quickly giving orders to Severus to move Harry to the next bed and for Remus to get from under her feet as she ran a scan over Draco. With a slightly confused look she turned to Harry and ran the same scan.

Both Severus and Remus watched her anxiously.

'They are both perfectly fine, they are just asleep.' She informed them sounding rather confused. Both men looked relieved.

'Poppy,' Severus called the matron back just as she was leaving.

'Yes Severus?' she asked as she stood in the doorway.

'You never finished telling us about the stranger.' He replied sounding curious.

Poppy smiled, 'he told me his name was Dorigan. He had come to thank me for helping him. He said that the minor healing I had done had saved his life. He apologized for not coming sooner but he had been healing the whole time and couldn't get out of the forest.'

'What was he Poppy?' Remus asked for both him and Severus.

'The Silver Dragon,' she replied before she left the two bewildered men alone.

*

A few hours later Remus and Severus had fallen asleep and when Poppy had come to check on the boys she had moved the older men onto beds to sleep better.

A few moments later Draco blinked himself awake. He stumbled to the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief as he relieved himself. It wasn't until he was washing his hands that he looked into the mirror.

He was pretty sure that he should have screamed but as it was he gently touched the tip of his ear and then his hand traveled to one of the tiny horns that sat on his hairline. He brushed his hair forward and found that it covered them as well as his hair. It would be harder to hide the tail he had and explain away why he was silver.

'Well looks like Harry's not the only one to have extra appendages,' Draco mused as he flicked his tail.

When he came out of the bathroom he didn't go back to his own bed, he went to Harry's and sat much like the Tigris had done and placed Harry's head on his lap as he gently stroked Harry's hair and massaged his ears.

It didn't take long for Harry to stir, and as he blinked awake he bolted to the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged looking much more relaxed.

'What happened, Harry?' Draco asked softly not wanting to wake the other two.

'A lot, can we wait until Grumpy and Funshine wake up?' Harry replied as he curled back up on the bed, his head in Draco's lap.

Draco continued to run his hand through Harry's hair, 'you have a patch of silver here, did you know?' he asked fingering the section of Harry's hair that was in fact silver.

'It's from Dorigan,' Harry replied.

'Do you think he'll come back?' Draco asked, not expecting the man to return but curious none the less.

It took a while for Harry to reply, when he did he shrugged, 'I think so.'

*

Severus woke to arguing.

'It is too a word,' Harry was saying defiantly.

'It is not!' Draco stated, 'look it's not even in this dictionary!' he replied vehemently turning the book for the other boy to look at. 'cryptogram and cryptography but no cryptozoology.'

'That's because you're looking in the wrong book you douche bag!' Harry replied as another book came soaring towards them, 'don't you pay attention in CoMC?' Harry asked as he flipped to the back of the book. 'Cryptozoology,' he announced triumphantly.

Draco took the book, "The Cryptopedia: Mystical Words and When Best To Spring Them on Your Friends", and snorted, but there was a listing.

"_Crytozoology: The scientific study of rare, mythical and mystical animals, recent researchers include Professor Rubeus Hagrid, Xenophilius Lovegood, Charlie Weasley, Gareth Winchester, Fox Anderson and Jane Rickman." _

Draco slammed the book shut and huffed, 'fine.'

As Harry added up his points with a grin Remus whispered to Draco and his sudden darkness fled and he grinned wickedly.

'How can you even fit that on the board?' Severus asked as he sat up with a stretch.

'Sev!' both Harry and Draco launched themselves at the man.

He somehow managed to survive the double attack and when it was over Harry was curled in his lap softly purring.

Poppy came in, 'oh good, you're all awake,' she said with a smile. 'Since I can't find anything wrong with any of you,' as she spoke she sounded slightly disappointed, 'you may all go whenever you're ready.'

'Thank you Poppy.' Draco gave her a smile.

'Poppy?' Harry as before she could leave, 'who did Dorigan look like for you?'

Poppy grinned, 'Fabien Prewitt, he was in the forest looking for some lost first years when Dorigan came to me.'

'Did he look much like Charlie?' Harry asked.

Poppy grinned, 'there is no doubt in my mind that Charlie is related to Fabien and Gideon Prewett,' she replied as she passed a photo she had summoned.

There were four people on the photo, one was a much younger Poppy Pomfrey the other witch was an attractive witch with hair so dark a red it looked purple with indigo eyes she was molded to the twin that Harry guessed was Gideon because Poppy was being held by one he figured was Fabien. The twin wizards looked just like Charlie but where Charlie was rugged and unkempt in a put together sort of way, the twins had longish hair that came past their ears, Gideon's hair was a little longer and while Gideon had full beard, Fabien looked as though he had just shaved about 4 days ago, giving him a rougher look.

Harry grinned at Poppy, 'thank you Poppy.'

Poppy nodded and left the men to get their stuff together so they could go back to their rooms.


End file.
